La edad no va hacer una excusa
by gabykh
Summary: un "KaKaSaKu"... como algo inesperado pueda cambiar la vida de 2 personas de un día para otro... (una recomendación) eviten leer el primer capítulo a partir del segundo capitulo empieza la historia
1. Chapter 1

La edad no va hacer una excusa

Nota del autor o autora en este caso :D este capítulo será más para que capte la idea de cómo están los personajes en esta historia tanto en la situación que están como en sus sentimientos que se verá más conforme va pasando la historia …

La historia es un kakasaku y si no le gusten pueden retirarse y el que si bienvenido sea

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto

Capítulo 1

Era un día normal en la aldea oculta de la hoja para muchos una mañana de verano tranquila o trabajosa para los shinobis pero para una joven aprendiz de 15 años y extraño color de cabello rosa (cabe descartar que era natural) era un día medio …..depresivo si se atrevía decir ya q había pasado exactamente un año desde que su amigo rubio de ojos azules y compañero de equipo se fue haciéndole una promesa de volverse más fuerte solo para traer a su "amor de su vida" que ya hacía más de un año q la dejo llorando y desmañada y cabe decir con su ego en el suelo tras haberle **suplicado** ir con él nada más ni nada menos a Sasuke Uchiha confesando su amor hacia el ya en ese tiempo ella creía que lo sentía por él era amor pero al final se sentido destrozada por el rechazo q le dio el Uchiha q además le llamo molestia estorbo una inútil como si en rechazándola no hiciera ya sentirse mal lo peor fue que de ese modo se dio cuenta que aunque le duela aceptarlo tenía razón siempre en las misiones ella estaba atrás viendo como sus compañeros cumplía la misión mientras ella solo veía sus espaldas no importa cuántas veces su sensei le dijo que ya ayuda o no quería exponerla al peligro que ella tenía esa posición por una razón ella se sentía como un estorbo ni pudo llegar a la tercera parte del examen como sus demás compañeros ella solo se sentía inútil tan solo por quedarse atrás con un kunai en mano sin hacer nada mientras su equipo hacia todo el trabajo cosa que se arto tras ver como su amigo rubio en una cama del hospital tras haber ido y fracasado en busca de su otro compañero para traerlo en la aldea de vuelta ese día juro q se haría más fuerte que ya no miraría las espaldas de sus compañeros para protegerla ella se ganaría su respeto de ellos demostrándole que más adelante que ellos mirarían su espalda mientras ella los protegía ese era su objetivo ser iguales o incluso mejor q sus compañeros para protegerlos cuidarlos ya ellos eran como su segunda familia por eso cuando ella se enteró que el rubio se fue de la aldea con jiraiya a entrenar ella se sintió más inútil de q ya se sentía por eso se fue a pedirle a tsunade-sama la entrenada desde allí ella y la hokage se dedicaban a sus estudios de jutsus médicos y a su taijutsu todo el tiempo posible ya q la 5ta de por sí ya estaba más de ocupada por la aldea y los shinobis que tenía a su encargo como todos los días ella se iba a entrenar en el viejo campo de entrenamiento que ella su demás compañeros de equipo 7 hacían antes eso le traía nostalgia y ánimos para seguir entrenando a veces tenia recuerdos de como su amigo rubio hacia escandalo o tonterías pidiendo una misión de clase A o peliando con el pelinegro solo que lo ignoraba tanto al rubio como a ella o como el simple descaro del impuntual sensei de leer icha-icha en frente de 3 menores de edad cosas como esas hacia que sakura se alegra y se esforzaba más pero en muchas ocasiones hacia que se preguntaba de vez en cuando de su querido sensei ya q ella por estudiar con la 5ta a kakashi-sensei le mandaba más a misiones de alta clases aparte la mayoría de veces solo por lo que sabia ya que su maestra le decía cuando preguntaba ya que por no tener a ningún estudiante pocas veces lo veía por la falta de tiempo en sus estudios más las misiones de su sensei pero lo poco que se veían él le daba ánimos le indicaba unas cosas le invitaba un helado de chocolate y fresa que a ella tanto le gustaba o a comer diciéndole que tena que alimentándose bien para poder seguir entrenando coincidentemente después de terminar o descansar de su entrenamiento q se la encontraba lo que ella no sabía es que él siempre la vigilaba y cuidaba en su entrenamiento por si acaso se lastimaba o por algún otra cosa no solo porque la 5ta lo mandaba más bien él se iba feliz a vigilarla para ver su progreso y su crecimiento como kunoichi a su pequeña alumna que le tenía un gran cariño según el "paterno" como un sensei a su alumna ya que hablábamos de sakura, _su_ sakura esa flor de cerezo que le daba felicidad de solo saber que está bien la niña que no sabía cómo poco a poco se iba maravillando más a esa sonrisa angelical y ojos del más puro verde q haya visto si debía de estar loco para no caer a esa belleza e inocencia que ella era hasta su actitud le parecía un encanto no importa si estaba feliz o molesta para él era un encanto verla ella era según el adorable más su inocencia por eso no quería q se perdiera por eso siempre le ponía atrás del equipo no quería destruir la inocencia de su joven estudiante femenino no quería q ella experimentara la sensación de desesperación en una batalla no quería que el verde de sus ojos se opacaran por la sangre derramada de un compañero o enemigo en sus manos el haría el trabajo sucio por ella él la protegería de todo mal solo para seguir admirando ese brillar de su ojos por más tiempo como fuera posible ya que el sabia como es la vida de un shinobi pero mientras él quería ver esa sonrisa que tanto quería sip estaba tan distraído protegiéndola y velando por ella que no se daba cuenta que la joven frente a él lo había hipnotizado o eso él se hacía creer ya que él decía que era "cariño paterno" lo que sentía ya que el un _hombre_ de 24 años! Que simple mente se había encariñado de su alumna y quería protegerla era normal se decía no solo porque apenas llegaba a la aldea de una misión se iba a verla o como de casualidad por cruzarse con ella le invitaba un helado solo para pasar más tiempo con ella o como le decía que con el entrenamiento debe de estar agotada y lo mejor sería acompañarla a su casa por el desgaste de chakra o como miraba a un chico mal solo por quedándose mirándola por más de 5segundos nop kakashi solo era muy ummm… protector? con su pequeña estudiante o eso él decía después de todo ni que eso le causara problemas más adelante no?

Si han llegado hasta aquí y les agrada la historia hágamelo saber por sus comentarios que les estaré muy agradecida y si tienen una sugerencia coméntele y gracias por leer esto voy a estar subiendo lo más pronto posible la segunda parte que será aproximada mente en una semana que ya inicia a la historia y vendrá algunas sorpresas y tratare de enviar saludos a los que comente esto.

Una vez más muchas gracias a todos les mando un abrazo hasta luego :D


	2. Capítulo 2 La curiosidad molesto al gato

_La edad no va hacer una excusa_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota del autor o autora en este caso :D este capítulo será más para que capte la idea de cómo están los personajes en esta historia tanto en la situación que están como en sus sentimientos que se verá más conforme va pasando la historia …

La historia es un kakasaku y si no le gusten pueden retirarse y el que si bienvenido sea.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

… Narración …

… -lo que dicen los personajes- …

… - _lo que piensa los personajes-_ …

… - ** _"lo que dicen los irne de los personajes"_** \- …

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 2

La curiosidad molesto al gato

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era una mañana de verano tranquila en konoha en el que sakura estaba un poco preocupada por un jutsu que quería dominar que la 5ta le mando a practicar ya que era un jutsu avanzado pero para su maestra era solo una forma de demostrarle a sakura lo que ella era capaz de logra, que ella misma viera sus logros que obtuvo durante un año, con ella como su estudiante, cosa que solo la enorgullecía de que su estudiante que era considerada como una de las kunoinchis más débiles de su generación, se convertía en una de las mejores ninjas médicos de la aldea, sin contar la fuerza descomunal que ella le había enseñado gracias a su gran capacidad de manejo y control de chakra que poseía la chica.

Sip tsunade quería que viera lo que sakura había logrado hacer enseñándole jutsus avanzados aunque sakura ya se sabía el procedimiento de memoria a la perfección, cosa que le fue sencillo después de estudiarlo y verlo ejecutado varias veces por su maestra con ejemplos ya que el jutsu consistía en rejuvenecer tanto a una planta, animal o persona mediante unos sellos. El jutsu tenía 3 niveles de complejidad teniendo como el orden de ejecución exentamente las plantas, los animales (dependiendo de su tamaño claro por el uso más de chakra) y al final a las personas pero solo en un caso extremo, cosa que no se ejecutaba a no ser por una orden de la hokage.

Solo ella y un pequeño grupo sabia de esta técnica y sakura se lo había ganado después de aprobar su examen chunin, cosa que preocupaba más a sakura por fallar.

 **-" _Ya sakura relájate, tsunade nos encargó aprender este jutsu porque confía que nosotras lo lograremos. Animo ni que convirtiera en un feto a una persona por accidente, además solo practicaremos con una planta en el campo nadie moría."_ –** decía su irne que por rara vez no la molestaba tanto como de costumbre.

- _Si cierto, pero me preocupa fallarle a mi maestra ….. Por eso voy a dar lo mejor de mí en este jutsu SHANAROO-_ decidida se decía a sí misma y a su irne mientras se dirigía al campo esta vez con ánimo y decisión _._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras en la torre del hokage cierto peliplatiado con aire de flojera informaba a la 5ta se su última misión.

-Muy bien hatake, si eso es todo puedes retirarte ya que no hay más misiones para ti por el resto de hoy, mañana te veré temprano para decirte tus siguientes misiones, no llegues TARDE.

- _me alegro, de ese modo me iré a ver el progreso de sakura en su entrenamiento.-_

(Obviamente no escucho lo último o no lo quiso escuchar.)

 ** _-"si claro… solo ver sus avances claro, no tiene nada que ver que no fuimos a verla entrenar cerca de una semana por la misión que nos dio la 5ta de transportar unos documentos a otra aldea"-_**

 ** _-_** _Tu cállate_ -bien si eso es todo me retiro tsunade-sama-

-Antes que se me olvide kakashi, si no es de mucha molestia me gustaría que vallaras a vigilar a sakura, le mande a practicar un jutsu avanzado que sé que lograra, pero me sentiría mejor si la observaras, pero que sin se dé cuenta, quiero que ella tenga confianza de sí misma, claro que si estás cansado por la misión puedo enviar a otro jounin -

- _No tienes que decir 2 veces-_ claro tsunade-sama no se preocupe ahora me dirijo al campo de entrenamiento sin que me vea-

-se me olvidaba una cosa más kakash…-

Después de decir eso el jounin desapareció en una nube de humo como de costumbre dejando a una molesta rubia maldiciendo por su insolencia de no dejarle antes de terminar de decirle algo sobre tener una distancia prudente con el jutsu, luego se les pagaría el peliplatiado con un castigo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento sakura con nerviosismo y ánimos empezaba a realizar los sellos junto a una pequeña maseta con una planta algo maltratada y un poco seca, cosa que a kakashi le pareció interesante ya que no había visto esa clases de sellos junto algunas ves y él era el ninja copia por algo no?. Con mucho cuidado se acercó lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver las pequeñas manos de su flor de cerezo realizaba desde la rama de un árbol para ser exactos casi de bajo de sakura, pero no se dio cuenta que al lado de la rama se encontraba un que no solo se dio cuenta de la presencia de jounin sino que lo despertó de su gato sueño cosa que molesto al felino y se fue directo a la cara del pobre peliplatiado a atacarlo, mientras el jounin trataba de quitarse el gato en la cara tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya iba perdiendo el equilibrio en la rama y se fue con todo y gato en la cara al suelo justo el frente por suerte de sakura y no aplastándola .

Cuando ella se sorprendió de ver a su sensei frente de ella con un gato en la cara, su única reacción fue de golpear a su sensei del susto pero se no se dio cuenta q el medio golpe sus mano estaba rodeada de un chakra blanco que impacto al pobre sensei en su estómago.

- _Que eh hecho para ganarme tanto golpes en poco tiempo, sin contar la caída que me hace doler la espalda o el gato que aún sigue en mi cara- pensó mientras se levantaba del suelo todo adolorido._

 _- **"Quizás por pervertido, vago, impuntual que somos y que además de curiosos no se me ocurre nada"** -_

 _-Tú cállate que contigo no habla-_

-Perdón sakura-cha, te asuste solo venia pasando por aquí a entrenar cuando este gato de la nada me abrazo- dijo mostrando al gato que parecía endemoniado mientras seguía arañando al pobre ninja sin piedad cosa que preocupa mucho a sakura y lo primero que hizo fue tirarle agua para espantar al gato cosa que logro pero que también mojo al ninja.

-Perdón sensei, no fue mi intención mojarlo, solo quería quitarle el gato de la cara que le estaba más bien arañando-dijo avergonzara y roja como un tomate por su reacción

-Descuida sakura, además tenía calor gracias jeje-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca para restándole importancia y cerrando su ojo como sellan de sonrisa.

-Claro sensei-le dijo sonrojándose y sonriéndole a su sensei cosa que hizo que de inmediato se le quitara el dolor de la caída más lo del gato.

- _se le ve tan linda sonrojada y sonriendo y más si es por mi causa-_ pensó el jounin feliz.

-Sensei déjame curarlo, el gato le dejo un poco de sangre cerca a la ceja-dijo preocupada mientras revisaba la herida que por suerte no era profunda. Aun peliplatiado volviendo a la realidad.

-tranquila sakura-chan, claro te dejo, si me dejas invitarte a cenar más tarde, ya es más que medio día debes de estar alimentándote bien para seguir entrenando- decía mientras sakura lo curaba con su chakra, le encantaba sentir el chakra verde de sakura, era muy diferente cuando otro ninja medico lo hacía, ese era mucho más cálido que los demás.

-De cuerdo sensei, pero este es la última vez, voy a engordad si me sigue invitando a comer algo mas-

-ummmm pero sakura-chan, estas flaquita, más bien parece que te vas a quebrar el cualquier momento- dijo haciendo un puchero que le hizo sonrojar a la peli rosa.

Y era cierto, sakura no solo era delgada sino que tenía el cuerpo de una joven con un buen entrenamiento, ventajas de ser kunoinchi decían algunos. A sus 15 años ya adquiría su cuerpo una cintura de avispa que todo mujer quisiera tener con unas caderas bien formadas y unos bellos senos redondos ya más crecidos que cuanto la conoció que ya deseaba ver.

- _" **Oye y yo soy el pervertido, sí eres tu él qué piensa eso ahora! Aunque no me quejo, si a esta edad ya es bonita no me imagino a los 20. ¡Porque el tiempo pasa tan lento!"** -_decía su irne mientras babeaba. Cosa que se reprendió por pensar hacía de su pequeña él tenía 24 años por kami! Era un hombre y ella era su inocente flor de cerezo.

Sip se ira al infierno de solo pensar en eso, que kami-sama le tenga piedad y bote a su irne en lo más profundo del infierno si fuera posible.

Mientras todo eso sucedía en la cabeza de kakashi, sakura estaba con una pequeña discusión con su irne.

- ** _"Oíste eso, nos considera sexys AHHHH, si tenemos una oportunidad con kakashi!"_** _-_

 _-No es cierto, dijo que estamos flacuchas, de seguro le gustan con más carne además él es mi sensei. No podemos pensar así de él… le debemos respeto. CALLATE-_

 _- **"Hay si, como si diciendo eso te libraras de mi jejeje"** -_

 _\- TE ODIO-_

-Listo sensei, le duele un poco?- pregunto preocupada y dejando de lado a su irne

-Si claro _pervertido_ , digo no jeje, ya me siento mejor sakura-chan gracias-dijo queriendo mandar el mismo a su irne al infierno con un raikiri.

-Qué te parece si te llevo por un ramen, que dices como los viejos tiempo y de paso me cuentas como te fue en tu examen chunin, me entere que aprobaste, la más lista fue la primera del equipo, felicidades- dijo cerrando su ojo como señal de una sonrisa, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su cerezo.

-claro sensei, y gracias, además hace mucho que no comía ramen- dijo sonriendo también, yéndose juntos por su tan ansiado ramen que tiempo que no probaban.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buenooo aquí termina el capítulo 2, espero que les haya gustado, con este capitula doy inicio a la historia que fue muy diferente a la primera como podrán ver (más adelante le cuento la razón del porque tan feo me salió :c ).

Kakashi y sakura están más como amigos pero tiene sentimientos por el otro pero no lo dicen por diferentes motivos

Kakashi: se niega ya que teme hacerle daño y que por eso ella se aleje de él cosa que el odiaría y desde luego la edad (decidí hacer un irne pervertido a kakashi para hacer la historia más graciosa además siempre quise ver aun kakashi algo más diferente a que acostumbramos como decirlo así, gracias a el kakashi es medio flojo pervertido y cómico y desde luego no podía falta nuestro kakashi leal, amable, también flojo ((sumándole a ese flojo ya tiene da al vago original :D)), buen ninja, serio en la batalla y que ama a sakura claro que él lo niega para no hacerle daño pero su irne lo desmiente diciéndole que si la ama)

Sakura: más que todo por temor a ser rechazada de nuevo, pero también por respeto y admiración que le tiene a su maestro sin contar también por la edad y que dirán (su irne como ya sabemos impulsiva y entusiasta, pero un poco realista y le gusta molestar a sakura)

Les mando un saludo a:

· Sandy de hotchner

· Comulay savka

· Martin Guevara vega

· Jenny Henao

· Tessa dance

· Danna sandoval

· Diane glez

· Hecate yuuki

· Danna Cardona lopez

· Rodriguez yari

· May denise moran

· Abi hyuga sanchez

· Kari mnjrz

· Michelle timelines

· Milebita lupin

Voy a estar mandando saludos a los primeros 15 que le den un megusta o reacción y los que comenta.

Una vez más muchas gracias a todos les mando un abrazo hasta el próximo capítulo (LO SUBIRE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE) bye :D


	3. capítulo 3 Al hospital

_La edad no va hacer una excusa_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota del autor o autora en este caso :D este capítulo será más para que capte la idea de cómo están los personajes en esta historia tanto en la situación que están como en sus sentimientos que se verá más conforme va pasando la historia …

La historia es un kakasaku y si no le gusten pueden retirarse y el que si bienvenido sea.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

… Narración …

… -lo que dicen los personajes- …

… - _lo que piensa los personajes-_ …

… - ** _"lo que dicen los irne de los personajes"_** \- …

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 3

Al Hospital

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luego del almuerzo y de caminar un rato mientras hablaban del examen chunin de la peli rosa, kakashi había llevado a sakura a su casa para luego despedirse de ella para llegar a su casa, ya que de la nada le comenzó a doler el estómago justo donde sakura le había dado un golpe horas antes, que antes no sentía nada más bien le preocupo que no le doliera pensó que necesitaría entrenar más, vaya que si se equivocó apenas podía estar caminando para ir a su casa cosa que se enorgulleció y al mismo tiempo le causaba un malestar muy grande.

\- _vaya, sakura está esforzándose mucho me alegro por ella va a ser una fuerte y talentosa ninja médico quizás con los años llegue a superar a tsunade- sama-_

 _- **"no olvides hermosa, eso más que todo"** -_

 _-no sabes cuánto te odio por ponerme a pensar así de mi pequeña-_

 _- **"¡yo, pero si tu empiezas diciendo que es tuya!** -_

 _-es MI alumna que pensabas no soy un pervertido como TU y desde cuanto apareces más seguido normal mente solo apareces cuando tienes uno o dos comentarios sarcásticos al día hoy no me has dejado de molestar desde que vimos a sakura-chan?-_

 _- **"no lo sé desde que eras un adolecente pero vete acostumbrando que de aquí nadie me saca jejeje"** -_

 _-_ mierda lo que me faltaba y peor ahora me duele los músculos-

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue tirar el chaleco de su uniforme al sofá luego lo recogería para ponerlo a lavar pero hoy se sentía mal así que se fue a la cama a descansar quizás mañana ya estaría mejor

- _espero-pensó_

Pero si no, podía tener el día libre para mañana por su malestar y quizás podía usarlo de excusa para que sakura pudiera cuidarlo ya que ella siempre se preocupaba y cuidaba a su sensei favorito y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Era cerca de la atardecer en el campo de entrenamiento numero 3 donde kakashi y sakura hace poco cavaban de entrenar y se encontraban charlando y riendo, después de un día muy pesado, que por suerte él había estado todo el tiempo con ella solo ellos solos sin que nadie los molestara o interrumpieran , cuando de la nada sakura se le acerca más de lo normal con timidez a kakashi, pero este no hace movimiento de quererla alejar más bien él también se hacer mientras con sus brazos rodia a su pequeña mientras ella le habla._

-( _kakashi la verdad es que….. desde hace tiempo yo estado solo pensando en ti ….. solo te quiero a ti, ya me olvide de sasuke, el solo me ha dejado sola, llorando, haciéndome sentir mal. Pero eso me ayudo a entender que solo lo amo a usted, tú eres el único que siempre ha estado a mi lado cuidándome y protegiéndome. siempre te eh amado kakashi…..)-_

 _Decía una sonrojada sakura acercándose cada vez más a un kakashi que no podía dejar de fijarse en esos labios rosados y carnosos que se acercaba cada vez más, mientras él la tenía abrezada en la cintura para que no escapara, cosa que no parecía querer hacer la chica._

 _-(sakura yo también siempre te he amado, pero no lo decía por miedo a perderte mi flor de cerezo)-_

 _-(kakashi-kun)- dijo la chica cerrando los ojos para recibir ese beso que ambos deseaban-_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TOC-TOC-TOC

Sonaba la puerta de la entrada junto al timbre de la casa de manera desesperante, como si quisiera tirar la puerta cosa que despertó al perezoso peli plateado de su tan maravilloso sueño

- _mierda, justo cuando la podría besar-_

 _- **"a quien se le ocurre tocar el timbre y la puerta de ese modo! Yo quería mi beso"** -_

Pensó tristemente y apoyo a su irne, cuando ya quería levantarse antes que tiraran su puerta lo que le sorprendió fue todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido de una manera que por poco lo sentía, no se podía mover y no solo eso, se extrañó que su ropa no le quedaba como antes como si ese no fuera su cuerpo, pero antes de ponerse a analizar la situación escuchó un golpe seco que venía de la entra de su casa seguido con un grito que reconoció y aterrorizo en un segundo.

-¡HA-TA-KEEEE! -

- _mierda, kami ayuda-_

 _- **"NOOO! , aun no pudimos ni besar a sakura ni en sueños, no quiero morir"**_ -

Pensó su irne antes que una mujer con una monstruosa fuerza seguida de una joven de cabellos rosados que trataba de calmarla a la primera lo agarraba de su camisa para sacudirlo como si de un trapo se tratara al pobre ninja mientras decía demasiadas maldiciones respecto a su persona.

-VAGO DE CUARTA, SE SUPONE QUE DEBISTES ESTAR EN MI OFICINA HACES MAS DE 6 HORAS! MANDE A SAKURA HACE 2 HORAS A LLAMARTE PERO NO RESPONDIAS A LA PUERTA Y TU CASA ESTABA TOTALMENTE CERRADA, ELLA TUVO QUE VENIR A MI PREUCUPADA, PARA AL FINAL ENCONTRARTE AQUÍ DORMIENDO DE SEGURO POR ESTAR LEYENDO TUS NOVELAS PERVERTIDAS DEL SIN VERGÜENZA DE JIRAIYA HASTAS TARDE. MISERABLE AHORA SI TE CASTRO!-

\- tsunade-sama por favor cálmese suelte a kakashi-sensei ya se abra desmañado- dijo una sakura muy preocupada por la salud tanto mental como física de su sensei

- **"aunque se lo gano por vago"** -

-tienes suerte que no quiera traumar a sakura castrándote vago- le dijo susurrando al oído para luego tirarlo al suelo como un trapo

-kakashi-sensei se encuentra bien, porque no contestabas a la puerta cuando lo llamaba me preocupo mucho-

-Lo-lo siento sakura-chan no pue-puedo sentir mi cuerpo se me hace mu-muy pesado- dijo tratando de darle una sonrisa a su flor de cerezo para no preocuparla mucho, cosa que no lo logro ya que apenes lo dijo ella ya le estaba haciendo un chequeo completo en todo el cuerpo.

Sakura por su parte estaba revisando a kakashi pero cuando le iba a preguntar si tenía otra molestia se desmaño cosa que preocupo a las 2 kunoichi que de inmediato lo llevaron al hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Horas más tarde en el hospital de konoha)

Eran secar de las 8 de noche y kakashi estaba aún inconciencia en un cuarto del hospital se le habían ello todo tipos de análisis también revisaron su historia médico para compararlo con los resultados.

Tsunade a que estaba en el cuarto de los análisis se sorprendió al descubrir lo que le pasaba a kakashi cuando de la nada sakura vino algo emocionada al cuarto -Tsunade-sama kakashi-sensei ya está reaccionando muy porto va a despertar-

\- tan pronto? ahora voy a verlo sakura, tu anda a tu casa ya hiciste mucho por hoy-

\- de acuerdo tsunade-sama vendré mañana al hospital puedo mañana cuidar a kakashi-sensei?-

-claro de todas formas quería que te encargaras de el en la mañana-

-gracias tsunade-sama me retiro hasta mañana-

\- bye sakura-

Minutos después en el cuarto de kakashi la 5ta ya estaba entrando al cuarto encontrando a un peliplatiado algo desorientado y medio mareado

-Como te encuentras hatake?-

-bien pero me siento algo extraño-dijo kakashi despertando bien-

- ** _"oye como acabamos aquí y además ella hace poco no trato castrarnos?"_** -

-Que paso tsunade-sama, como termine aquí?-

\- no recuerdas nada, te desmallaste después de decirle a sakura que no podías sentir tu cuerpo luego te trajimos al hospital. Has estado 5 horas inconsciente, en esas horas te estuvimos haciendo diversos tipos de exámenes médicos pero antes de decirte tu diagnostico me gustaría saber que paso para que terminaras así -

-de acuerdo ayer cuando estuve vigilando a sakura como usted mando hubo un accidente, sakura pensó que era un extraño y me golpeó en el estómago pero sin su fuerza normal de combate en esos momentos no sentí nada pero al pasar como 3 horas sentir un dolor insoportable en ese punto del golpe, que luego se incrementó por todo mi cuerpo en los músculos, ya sestando en mi casa luego de eso me quede dormido y hoy al despertar no podía moverme sentía todo mi cuerpo contraído y como usted y sakura-chan vieron me costaba hablar-

-ya veo… tengo una teoría a lo que te está pasando te traeremos ropa y si quieres una máscara ((por los exámenes médicos kakashi solo viste una mandil de hospital)) mañana le hare unas preguntas a sakura, pero primero necesito ver algo kakashi puedes abrir la boca necesito comprobar algo-

-eh? …eto claro-dijo con duda para luego abrir la boca

-ummm …..Ya veo en unos minutos estará una enfermera con tu ropa te quedaras hoy en el hospital para seguir viendo tu estado sakura te cuidad mañana me tengo que ir hacer unos papeleos te veré mañana kakashi-

-Gracias tsunade-sama-

-claro pero para próxima vez kakashi, no te retires sin que yo no te lo diga ya vistes el resultado que causo-

-eh?-

-nada, hasta luego hatake-dijo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta

 _–creo que después de todo no necesitare castigarlo por irse antes el solo lo hizo_ \- pensó mientras recordaba que al ver dentro de la boca del peli plateado no vio ninguna muela del juicio.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buenooo aquí termina el capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado estoy pensando en hacer más de 15 capt ….no se tendría que ver cómo es que voy a desarrollar la historia y también mis ideas (imaginación no me falles ahora :D)

También estoy pensando en hacer más historias no solo está de "la edad no va hacer una excusa" pero claro luego de terminar esta historia y claro si a ustedes les gusten mi trabajo

No olviden comentar para saber si les gusto y si me digieran unos datos que pudieran agregar a la historia

Les un MUY gran saludo a:

· Sandy de hotchner

· Comulay savka

· Martin Guevara vega

· Jessy ba vi

· 0so polar-Tessa

· Danna sandoval

· Ferdi callejo

· Mar marin

· Danna Cardona lopez

· Yareni tlatuani

· Jacqueline de la cruz

· Abi hyuga sanchez

· Kari mnjrz

· Lizbeth gallardo

· Marinescu George

Voy a estar mandando saludos a los primeros 15 que le den un megusta o reacción y los que comenta.

Una vez más muchas gracias a todos les mando un abrazo hasta el próximo capítulo (LO SUBIRE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE) bye :D


	4. capítulo 4 Rejuvenecido

_La edad no va hacer una excusa_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota del autor o autora en este caso :D este capítulo será más para que capte la idea de cómo están los personajes en esta historia tanto en la situación que están como en sus sentimientos que se verá más conforme va pasando la historia …

La historia es un kakasaku y si no le gusten pueden retirarse y el que si bienvenido sea.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

… Narración …

… -lo que dicen los personajes- …

… - _lo que piensa los personajes-_ …

… - ** _"lo que dicen los irne de los personajes"_** \- …

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 4

Rejuvenecido

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya era la mañana en konoha y kakashi aún estaba en el hospital aburrido sin tener nada de que leer

- _como quisiera tener mi icha-icha ahora, me pregunto a qué hora vendrá sakura-chan a cuidarme aunque ya me siento mucho mejor y con mucha energía como para misión-_

 _- **"te imaginas todo lo que haríamos con esa energía que tenemos con sakura, claro si no siguieras negándolo! porque no me dejas a mi hacer las cosas ya la tendríamos de nuestro lado justa ahora te imaginas ella en la cama con nosotros con un traje de enfermera como el de nuestro sueño"** -_

 _-debo estar muy mal de la cabeza para soñar a sakura-chan de esa forma y todo por culpa de icha-icha y tuya-_

 _- **"te hago recordar que somos la misma persona, BAKA, la única diferencia es que yo si me tiraría a confesarme por lo que sentimos a nuestra hermosa flor de cerezo"** -_

 _-No es cierto, tú te tirarías encima de ella para otra cosa pervertido, ni loco te dejaría medio segundo con ella!-_

Toc-toc-toc

–buenos días sensei… como amaneció, se siente mucho mejor hoy?-dijo entrando a su cuarto una peli rosada son una sonrisa que hizo olvidar su discusión con su irne al segundo, pero le extraño que no le dirigía la mirada.

-buenos días sakura-chan, hoy me encuentro mucho mejor gracias por preguntar y perdón por preocuparte por lo de ayer-

-Descuide sensei no se tiene que disculpar, más bien yo debería disculparme, me entere que yo fui la causa de su malestar por el golpe del otro día. Y todo porque yo-yo en ese momento, yo estab….-

-sakura no te preocupes, yo se lo diré mientras busca a shizune para ver si le podemos dar el alta a kakashi-dijo interrumpiendo a la peli rosa la 5ta entrando al cuarto dejando con la curiosidad al jounin

-ha-hai tsunade-sama-dijo sakura desapareciendo de la habitación

-bien kakashi, te diré lo que descubrí que tienes, gracias a que sakura ya me contó lo sucedido ese día lo del gato y que estaba haciendo mientras te golpeó ella en esos momentos, como te dije o trate de decirte el otro día es que sakura estaba practicando un jutsu avanzado que se usa más para las investigaciones y análisis en medicina, que consiste en trata de rejuvenecer tanto a las plantas como a los animales y las personas, pero en el último caso es solo por medidas desesperadas y normal mente se usan en personas muertas, cadáveres de tan solo unos minutos por el estado del cuerpo para poder analizarlo correctamente, pero solo yo puedo hacer eso otros médicos conocen el jutsu pero no lo usan en cadáveres. Le dije a sakura que estudiara este jutsu ya que como te dije confió en que puede quizás desarrollarlo mejor. Pero lo que me sorprende es tu estado en realidad según los análisis y la comparación de tus expedientes médicos podríamos decir que aparentas o tienes la edad de un adolecente para ser exactos de un chico de 17 años por eso tenías las contracciones musculares y el cambio de tu sistema. En realidad eres la primera persona en este caso por lo que yo conozco que se usado este jutsu estando vivo y normal mente desconozco como remediarlo, tendría que hacer una investigación de fondo y consultar con otros experimentados ninjas médicos para saberlo…..-

En ese instante kakashi dejo de escuchar.

Aparentaba o TENDRIA la edad de 17 años nunca pensó que por su curiosidad y un gato molesto podía pasarle algo similar y lo que más le preocupaba es que podía quedarse así como estaba

-…..sakura ha estado preocupada sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido, pero no digo que ahora tendrás para siempre 17 años seguirás creciendo, las plantas y animales a los que se les hacían el jutsu seguían creciendo como un ser normal pero claro tu caso es diferente ya que no sabemos cómo resultara en personas pero lo más razonable es que sigas creciendo y desarrollándote-

- ** _"eso explica su forma de actuar cuando nos saludó y nos hablaba como si estuviera esperando un regaño o una llamada de atención por parte de nosotros"_** -

-bueno eso explica porque me siento como su estuviera en otro cuerpo pero….espero que esto se pueda solucionar además, no es culpa de sakura no estoy molesto con ella-

- _nunca lo haría mi flor_ -

-No te preocupes, solo habla con ella además ahora tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo, nadie sabrá de esto claro excepto sakura, shizune y yo para poder hallar la forma de deshacer este jutsu, mientras sakura cuidada de ti los pondré en un equipo si esto se prolonga más tiempo de lo esperado, tanto ella como tu tendrán misiones solo que esta vez lo harán juntos, mientras estarán viviendo juntos a escondidas ya que no nos conviene que más gente sepa esto. Claro en tu casa ya que es más grande y también la menos trascurrida de la aldea y también alejada a diferencia de la de sakura que la suya está en el centro. Ella cuidara de ti para ver el desarrollo que tendrás ya que no nos conviene que estés viniendo al hospital. No tienes problemas con eso verdad?-

-no hokage-sama-

- _genial no solo estoy en este cuerpo de adolecente sino que estaré las 24 horas con sakura-chan viviendo en el mismo techo-_

 _- **"de que te quejas siempre quisimos estos ella estará con nosotros y no solo eso estará cuidando de nosotros será nuestra médico personal"** -_

 _-eso me preocupa, tu eres peligroso para ella, tú y las hormonas que tengo de un adolecente voy a tener que poner todo mi empello para salir de esta sin lastimar a sakura-chan no quiero hacerla sentir más mal de lo que esta pasado, no soportaría saber que por mí culpa se sienta mal, se supones que yo deba cuidarla no al revés-_

 _- **"tu sabes que de todos modos ella se preocupa por nosotros, ella es así solo hay que hablarle no puede ser tan malo"**_ -

- _si bueno, eso espero-_

 _- **"escúchate ya pareces un adolecente desconfiado y nervioso"** -_

 _-solo espero que sakura este de todo de acuerdo sobre todo esto de la mudanza en mi casa ya que conociéndola lo haría más por el deber y porque se le ordeno, al entrar se le notaba algo tensa aunque tratara de disimularlo-_

 _- **"recuerda que ella quería contarte sobre el caso más bien se le escucho triste y avergonzada al tratar de tocar el tema"** -_

 _-si lose, aunque la entiendo, yo también me sentiría mal si cometiera un erro como ese con unos de mis superiores como ella lo ve, aunque más que todo fue mi culpa debí de quedarme a escuchar a la hokagen antes de irme corriendo para verla-_

 _- **"creo que va hacer difícil esto de vivir juntos mientras nos cuida, ya te dije solo al que hablar con ella para que no se sienta mal"** -_

 _-tienes razón, tengo que hacer las cosas bien para que ella no se sienta mal es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haber metido de esa forma la pata-_

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

-shizune-san, tsunade-sama quiere hablar con usted por el caso de kakashi sensei… para ver si le podrían dar el alta-dijo lo último deprimida la peli rosada cosa que fue captado por la mayor.

-claro enseguida voy, gracias sakura-chan, últimamente estas ayudando mucho al hospital desde que llego kakashi sempai no?...-

-…-

-No tienes que preocuparte un accidente le sucede a cualquiera yo también cometí muchos errores al entrenarme al igual que tsunade-sama es parte de nuestro entrenamiento puede que al principio nos equivocamos pero lo seguimos intentando para mejorar y no volver a fallar otra vez siendo medico ninja debería saberlo sakura-chan –

-lose shizune sempai pero porque tuve que equivocarme justo con kakashi sensei, debe estar muy molesto con migo, ni siquiera tuve el valor de mirarle la cara en la mañana…. Tengo miedo de que esto no se pueda arreglar…. De verdad quiero que él me perdone aunque sé que pido mucho pero…pero –

A partí de ahí comenzó a querer lagrimar haciendo esfuerzo para poder evitarlo ya que hace tiempo se prometió a ella y a su sensei que se esforzaría y entrenaría para ser una fuerte kunoichi ya no quería volver hacer esa niñita llorona de siempre, no ella ya estaría en un rincón llorando ella resolvería el problema al que había metido a kakashi por culpa suya y tan ves él podría perdonarla por lo que había hecho aunque lo más seguro era que no

-entiendo sakura-chan no te pongas así, ya verás como todo estos se va a solucionar para luego ser un recuerdo y una experiencia que te va ayudar en el futuro, si quieres puedes ir te a descansar o a entrenar yo me hare cargo de kakashi sempai luego se te llamara para ver sobre la mudanza-

- _claro la mudanza se me había olvidado con todo esto que está pasando no podría ponerse más difícil_ -

- ** _"al parecer si se puede ya que no se sabe cuánto tiempo podríamos estar viviendo juntos mientras somos su médico personal hasta que se solucioné todo, preferible hay que irnos ya a investigar en la biblioteca para evitar lo mas posible mas tiempo con el de tan solo imaginar como será de indeferentes con nosotras ya me siento mal"_** -

- _si es mejor-_

-gracias shizune sempai, entonces me voy yendo, tengo unas cosas que hacer antes, gracias-dijo desapareciendo para ir lo antes posible a la biblioteca como le dijo su irne, mientras más rápido resolvía el problema quizás si lograría que el la perdonara.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 4 espero que les haya gustado 3 me ayudarían un montón en saber si les agrado la historia y si todo va muy bien quizás me anime en hacer otra aparte de la **"la edad no va hacer una excusa"** no se eso dependerá de cómo me va en este pero para mí opinión me gustaría hacerlo

Y como siempre voy a enviarle s saludo sé que dije que saludaría a 15 personas pero parece que el cap pasado le agrado a mucho saludare a 30…

Así que les mando un saludo enorme a:

· Mar marin

· Irais varela

· Ferdi callejo

· Jacqueline de la cruz

· Sandy de hotchner

· Norah lopez

· Veronica tristan

· Yuki hatake

· Danna Cardona lopez

· Oso polar – tessa

· Michelle timelines

· Aiko saito

· Pily itxel

· Jackie xp

· Yacelmi canul pech

· Kari mnjrz

· Jaquelin Georgina Olvera alvarez

· Agus sosa

· Comulay savka

· Sasha jimenez

· Yarei tlatuani

· Abi hyuga sanchez

· Jade danie thekillers

· Imma aya

· Maria rodrigue reyes

· Angy herrera

· Maya eiri

· Alex nava

· Ana Condori

· Irene Jaime

Como saben a los primeros (ahora) 30 me gustan y comentarios les estaré enviando saludos

Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mis historias nos estaremos viendo la próxima semana con un nuevo capt les mando abrazos a todos bye bye 3 :D!


	5. Capítulo 5 ¿Problemas?

_La edad no va hacer una excusa_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota del autor o autora en este caso :D este capítulo será más para que capte la idea de cómo están los personajes en esta historia tanto en la situación que están como en sus sentimientos que se verá más conforme va pasando la historia …

La historia es un kakasaku y si no le gusten pueden retirarse y el que si bienvenido sea.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

… Narración …

… -lo que dicen los personajes- …

… - _lo que piensa los personajes-_ …

… - ** _"lo que dicen los irne de los personajes"_** \- …

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

capítulo 5

¿Problemas?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luego de que shizune hablara con sakura y la viera ir, se con fue al cuarto de kakashi donde él y tsunade la estarían esperando para poder darle el alta al peli plateado

Toc-toc-toc

-Adelante-se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

-con su permiso tsunade-sama, buenos días kakashi-san, tsunade-sama ya estas todo listo para que kakashi-san se pueda retirar a su hogar- dijo inclinándose con respeto hacia su líder para luego pasarle los informes y documentos que la hokagen le mando horas antes a buscar.

-gracias shizune-

-de nada tsunade-sama-

-bien kakashi ya todo está listo, te daré unas píldoras de soldado para que te puedas ir directo a tu casa con tu típico jutsu de teleportación para evitar que más personas se enteren de esto-

-píldoras de soldado para ese jutsu, tsunade-sama?-

- ** _"pero nosotros haces ese jutsu más de 5 veces al día para que las píldoras"_** -

-tu nivel de chakra ha disminuido bastante, le mandare a sakura ver ese caso junto con tus demás tratamientos y terapias, un tus músculos están contraídos, no podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia en tu caso hatake- dijo la rubia en su tono tan profesional como médico que como hokagen dándole entender que no aceptaría otra respuesta o duda del caso.

-entiendo hokagen-sama- dijo el peli plateado sintiéndose regañado

-bien, shizune-

-hai tsunade-sama, aquí las traigo-dijo la peli negra dándole un pequeño paquete que contenía 2 de las famosas píldoras

-bien te tomaras una al estar ya en tu casa, sakura estará llegando más tarde ahí para empezar el tratamiento y seguir observando tu caso no dudes en decirle cualquier molestia que tengas ella me lo hará saber enseguida preo cura estar descansando mientras la esperas- le dijo mientras le entregaba a kakashi el paquete

-hai tsunade-sama, gracias-

Después de decir eso le levanto de la cama despidiéndose realizando una la serie de sellos para realizar el jutsu haciendo sonar luego un _PUFFS_ seguido con una cortina de humo que se desvanecía al rato.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la casa del peli plateado

En una cortina de humo apareció el dueño de la casa que apenas se podía mantener de pie sorprendiéndose de la fuerza y chakra que gasto tan solo en un jutsu tan básico.

- _de acuerdo estoy peor de lo que pensé-_ pensó manteniéndose de pie gracias a que logro agarrarse de su sofá que tenia de lado mientras rebuscaba de su bolsillo el pequeño paquete que contenía las píldora de soldado que al principio no pensó llagar a usar.

- ** _"lo bueno es que en un rato va a venir a cuidarnos sakura-chan"-_**

 _-me pregunto cuanto tiempo será ese "rato"-_

Pensó mientras se bajaba la máscara depositando la píldora en su boca para luego morderla sintiendo como en el acto recuperaba su fuerza y su chakra devolviendo la máscara en su lugar.

- _de acuerdo eso me ayudo más de que pensaba, mejor voy arreglando la habitación de huéspedes para sakura y de paso voy a ver si tengo algo para comer ya es tarde y aun no eh almorzado y la comida del hospital no me lleno nada-_

 _-" **por lo que yo recuerde últimamente solo comemos afuera porque nos da pereza ir al comprar al surpe"-**_ le hizo recordar su irne mientras abría el refrigerador comprobando que tenía razón su irne y todo culpa a su pereza

 _-ya que primero será la habitación para sakura luego veo que comeré-_

Pensó un poco desilusionado yendo a acomodar la habitación que solo tenía una delgada capa de polvo entre los muebles y habría que cambiar el juego de sabanas de la cama individual, ya que no la hacía desde que Gai le pidió quedarse a su casa mientras hacía mantenimiento a su casa en el baño. Ya que por una apuesta, que aún no entendía como los 2 habían roto el retrete por borrachos tirándole sus kunai a dicho objeto en partículas, ni más tomaría de esa manera con Gai eso le costó una semana completa de improvisadas charlar de lo hermoso que era la juventud y amaneciéndose para ir a correr como loco más de 50 vueltas a toda la aldea o pequeños desafíos, para entonces ya tenía a Gai literalmente pateando fuera de su casa, el pobre de Asuma tuvo que acogerlo en su casa el resto de días faltantes para que su baño estuviera arreglado cosa que se le fue difícil para Asuma ya que no podía pasar más tiempo con kurenai por los mismo problemas que el peli plateado paso.

Y con ese recuerdo se fue a hacer la dicha tarea.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el centro de la cuidad

Ya se encontraba una chica con ojos de color verde esmeralda con su equipaje que consistía en su mochila para misiones, que traía sus productos de aseo personal con unos artículos y medicamentos con los que trataría a su sensei para su recuperación y también 3 conjuntos de vestuarios con su ropa interior, si más tarde necesitaría más ropa bien podría regresar a su casa por más. También llevaba un morral con libros que había traído de la biblioteca para estudiar y averiguar más tarde sobre el caso de su sensei.

En medio camino también pensó que sería bueno llevar algo para preparar ya que era muy posible que su sensei tuviera hambre, así que ya traía consigo unas bolsas del super que fue saliendo de la biblioteca.

En medio camino de la casa de su sensei, sakura estaba pensando que con qué cara podría verle a su sensei después de lo sucedido que los tendría quien sabe cuándo tiempo viviendo juntos mientras ella lo atendía haciendo que recuperada su estado de salud original, solo le quedaba rogar para que todo terminaba lo más rápido posible.

- _kami-san, por favor que todo esto se puede solucionar y que me perdone, no podría soportar saber que unas de las personas que yo más admiro y aprecio me rechazara como una vez lo hizo sasuke-kun con migo-_

 ** _-" ya sakura relájate no podemos llagar con los nervios que tenemos será para empeorarlo más, apenas llegamos vamos hacer que kakashi-sensei se sienta mejor con lo que sea para que nos perdone, si hasta eso significa que tenemos que leerle sus libros pervertidos si es necesario"-_**

 _-NANI! Yo n-no voy a estar leyéndole eso, ni que fuera una pervertida como tu … además se puede hacer otra cosa para que nos perdone-_ pensó mientras se sonrojaba cosa que llamo la atención de los civiles mientras caminaba _._

 _- **si claro como digas, pero para aclarar somos la misma persona BAKA te guste o no también eres una pervertida, MOJIGATA jajajaja**_ -era el colmo su irne se burlaba de ella y lo peor era que aunque no le guste la idea tenía que tener algo razón ya que su irne solo era una voz de su cabeza, como desearía callarla de una vez por todas con un buen puñetazo lleno de chakra para nunca más tenerla que escuchar.

Y con ese pensamiento e ignorando a irne se dirigía a la casa de su sensei que tan solo le faltaba una esquina para llegar.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la casa del peli plateado

-listo, solo falta cambiar el juego de sabanas y ya abre terminado… ahora donde lo abre puesto- pensó en voz alta tratando de hacer memoria cuando un ruido de la cocina le hizo reaccionar poniéndose en poción para atacar si era necesario sacando un kunai mientras se asomándose a la entrada de la cocina haciendo que viera cerca los gabinetes de abajo que estaba abiertos una colita marrón que se movía escuchando quejidos

-tampoco hoy, ayer apenas había unas sobras de comida pero hoy no hay nada-dijo un canino molesto revisando el ultima gabinete de la cocina

-pakkun? como entraste aquí- dijo mientras entraba a su cocina el peli plateado guardando el kunai

-por la puerta, tengo hambre sabes los perros ninjas también comen sino lo sabias- le dijo gruñendo a su jefe por la falta de atención que le daba, haciendo que a kakashi le saliera una gota tipo anime por la cabeza por el comentario de su perro

-de acuerdo lo siento, pero eh estado hace poco en el hospital y se me al dado órdenes de no salir de casa hasta mejorar mi estado de condición actual, así que no creo poder salir ahora para traer algo que comer, pero muy pronto va a estar llegando sakura-chan le pediré si es que puede traer algo para comer o preparar-dijo disculpándose y tratando de calmar al perro que le estaba gruñendo.

Pero de repente le deja de gruñir y se lo queda mirando atentamente mientras empieza a olfatearlo.

-que pasa pakkun?-

-se te ve diferente y por el olor que traes entonces es cierto lo del hospital pero también…. Es mi idea jefe o se te ve un poco más bajo-

-Eh?-

-Nada olvídalo deben ser cosas mías, bueno me voy regresare mas tarde para comer si es cierto lo de la peli rosa-dijo el can para que luego desaparecer en una cortina de humo dejando a su jefe con esa pregunta.

-Eh? Qué quiso decir pakkun con que se me ve más bajo?-dijo para que luego se dirigiera al baño ya que en todo el tiempo en el hospital no se había reflejado a ningún espejo y no sabía cómo se vería en esos momentos,

Ya estando en el baño se dio con la sorpresa al verse al espejo que si mirada era diferente, ya no tenía esa mirada perezosa de siempre más bien se le veía como más despierto pero más grande fue su sorpresa al bajarse la máscara ya no tenía la mandíbula tan marcada como un hombre más parecía a la que tuvo a los 17 su piel del rostro se sentía más suave por la falta de vello facial de carecía mas bien parecía que ya quería crecerle cosa que le extraño ya que no se afeitado hace cerca de 4 días y así se quedó viendo al espejo asombrado hasta que escucho como sonaba el timbre de su casa haciendo que se volviera a colocar la máscara en su lugar para poder ir a atender en la puerta pero que luego dudo ya que nadie podía ver ni saber en la condición que se encontraba ya que era notorio aun con la máscara pero luego escucho una voz que reconoció al instante

-kakashi-sensei se encuentra en casa, sensei soy yo sakura no se preocupe puedo pasar…-

Haciendo que el peli plateado pensara que con su flor de cerezo cerca y con el apoyo que tenía con la hokagen sus problemas se verían muy pronto resueltos mientras abrirá la puerta para dejarla pasar y saludarla como era debido.

-hola sakura-chan, perdón la demora puedes pasar y ponerte cómoda- le dijo feliz de verla mientras cerraba su ojo como señal que le estaba sonriendo para luego verla

Ella por un momento se le quedo viendo sorprendida para luego sonrojarse y volteando su mirada hacia el suelo mientras jugaba con vergüenza con sus manitos como si fuera una niña que acababa de hacer una pequeña travesura.

Cosa que hizo al jounin se sonrojara de verla de esa forma tan linda y tímida haciendo que su irne apareciera.

- ** _"kami vamos a estar viviendo un tiempo con sakura-chan, ¡estaremos durmiendo en el mismo techo con esta cosita linda, gracias kami-sama!"_** -

Y pensando eso se dio cuenta que talvez sus problemas recién estaba empezando.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 5 espero que les haya gustado 3 me ayudarían un montón en saber si les agrado la historia y si todo va muy bien quizás me anime en hacer otra aparte de la **"la edad no va hacer una excusa"** no se eso dependerá de cómo me va en este pero para mí opinión me gustaría hacerlo

Y como siempre voy a enviarles saludo pero esta vez voy a enviarle saludos a todos

Asi que empecemos con los saludos! 3

Un saludo muy grande a:

· Anibal lj

· Oso polar – tessa

· Irais varela

· Maria paulina cotero guerrero

· Aiko saito

· Sasha jimenez

· Alex nava

· Ann lullaby

· Kamal aji

· Agus sosa

· Bere bg

· Sayumi hatake

· May denise moran

· Sandy de hotchner

· Cristina martinez perez

· Ferdi callejo

· Jhoselin gallegos

· Yacelmi canul pech

· Maria rodriguez reyes

· Liz gallardo u

· Yareni tlatuani

· Kari mnjrz

· Irene Jaime

· Betzaida Andreina matos

Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mis historias nos estaremos viendo la próxima semana con un nuevo capt les mando abrazos a todos bye bye 3 :D!


	6. Capítulo 6 ¿Problemas? II

_La edad no va hacer Una excusa_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota del autor o autora En Este Caso: D Este Capítulo Será Más Para Que capte la idea de como estan los personajes En Esta Historia del Tanto en La Situacion que estan de Como En sus sentimientos Que se verá Mas del Conforme va Pasando la historia. ..

La Historia Es Un kakasaku y no le gusten si pueden Retirarse y El Que Si bienvenido mar.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen hijo de Masashi Kishimoto.

... Narración ...

... -lo que dicen los personajes- ...

... - _Lo Que Piensa los personajes-_ ...

... - **_"lo que dicen los Irne de los personajes"_** \- ...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 6

¿Problemas? II

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya estaba parada en la puerta de la casa de su sensei pensando en lo que debería hacer después de tocar la puerta que era:

1\. Saludarlo atentamente.

2\. Se disculpaba con su sensei por la falta de respeto que tuvo con él en el hospital de hablarle sin mirarle.

3\. Se disculparía por el atrevimiento de tener que vivir en su casa por un tiempo indefinido. (aunque sea su deber)

4\. Lo atendería como era debido a su sensei.

5\. Le prepararía algo que comer ya que sabía que el hospital estaba corto de presupuesto.

6\. Haría lo que fuera para que le disculpara por el problema que lo metió por su condición actual.

Si eso era lo que iba a ser pero primero tenía que armarse de valor para tocar ese timbre que le tenía tan nerviosa que lo tenía mirando cerca de 5 minutos

Pasaron unos segundo que para la kunoichi le fueron hora se armó de valor toco el timbre como si tan solo tocarlo le quemara después decir en voz alta pero nerviosa

-kakashi-sensei se encuentra en casa…, sensei soy yo sakura no se preocupe, puedo pasar…-al decir eso la peli rosa se preocupó x su le había pasado algo a su sensei

Pero luego la puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven que si no hubiera sido por el cabello plateado despenado la máscara y esa forma de como cerrar los ojos como muestra de sonrisa sakura no hubiera reconocido a su sensei.

-hola sakura-chan, perdón la demora puedes pasar y ponerte cómoda- le dijo feliz de verla mientras cerraba su ojo como señal que le estaba sonriendo para luego verla

En ese momento lo único que pudo hacer sakura fue quedándose viendo hasta que su irne apareció

- ** _"kami-sama ese es nuestro kakashi-sensei, ¡esta GUAPISIMO!"_** -

- _kakashi-sensei guapo espera… ¡ NANI !-_

Pensando eso lo primero que hiso fue sonrojarse para luego mirar el piso con nerviosismo y timidez mientras jugaba con sus manos para distraerse por lo que acababa de observar como si fuera una niña pequeña que acababa de ser descubierta por una travesura

-" ** _no te quedes hay sin hacer nada, di algo lo que sea, de seguro se nos está quedando viendo porque hace unos instantes le queramos viendo como tonta y para el colmo nos sonrojamos"_** -

- _es cierto tengo que decirle algo, estoy pareciendo una verdadera tonta delante de mi sensei-_ se criticaba sakura

Mientras el peli latido estaba pasando por algo similar

- ** _"kami vamos a estar viviendo un tiempo con sakura-chan, ¡estaremos durmiendo en el mismo techo con esta cosita linda, gracias kami-sama!"_** -

- _espera…. nani! tu qué haces aquí pervertido cállate, estamos hablando de nuestra pequeña sakura-chan_ -pensó mientras se sonrojaba más viendo como su cerezo hacia unas muecas con su carita sonrojada cosa que le pareció lo más lindo del mundo

-" ** _tú lo has dicho NU-ES-TRA pero no tan pequeña recuerda, nuestro flor de cerezo tiene 15 años y nosotros no somos tan mayores ahora tenemos 17 años eso a dicho los exámenes médicos y tsunade-sama"_** -le dijo su irne complicando más las cosas

-eh… sa-sakura-chan gustas en pasar recuerda que nadie puede saber de esto- dijo el jounin tratando de calmarse ignorando las tonterías y pervertidas cosas que se ocurría a su irne que causaba que se sonrojaba cosa que hacía que agradeciera el usar la máscara ya que no permitía saber a otras personas cuando se sonrojaba.

Después de decir eso el peli plateado a la kunoichi lo único que pudo hacer ella fue asistir con la cabeza nerviosa pasando, mientras el jounin se ponía de lado para que pasara mientras cerraba la puerta.

-como dije ponte cómoda, quieres que te ayude con tu equipaje o deseas hablar sobre tratamiento que me dadas por este tiempo…-dijo el peli plateado tratando de buscar conversa ya que no le agradaba la idea de tener a su pequeña de esa forma toda nerviosa sin hablarle o mirarle.

-eh eto… yo-yo le traje esto- dijo con la voz muy baja la peli rosa aun estando nerviosa mientras estiraba sus brazos mostrándole las compras que había hecho en el surpe antes de venir, tirando la tacho todo el plan que tenía planeado cuando viera a su sensei para terminar actuado como una tonta.

Esas palabras apenas pudieron ser escuchadas por el jounin que se la quedo viendo a ella y las bolsas que tenía entre sus manitos.

Cosa que hizo demediado que kakashi entendiera la razón de la actitud de sakura, que era porque ella creía que él estaba molesto originado la razón de su nerviosismo hacia él, cosa que le pareció de lo más tierno para que luego le sujetara las manos a sakura provocando que la peli rosa reaccionara para mirarlo sorprendida por la acción de su sensei hacia ella para que luego él le sonriera.

-gracias sakura-chan, me alegra saber que cuento contigo y no te preocupes, yo sé que esto se solucionara más rápido de lo que parece, además no me molesta o me incomoda ya se me hacía falta unos días libre no crees-

Al decir eso mientras seguía sujetando sus manos con ternura y cerrando su único ojo visible como señal de sonrisa hizo que sakura se le quitara lo nerviosa para que luego devolverle una sonrisa a su sensei con un pequeño sonrojo por las ocurrencias que tenía el peli plateado, cosa que hizo que el jounin se maravillara con esa sonrisa que le pareció tan hermosa y angelical por parte de su flor de cerezo.

-qué te parece si mejor dejo esto en la cocina para hablar- dijo el peli plateado tomando las bolsas soltando las manos de su pequeña.

-hai sensei, pero… no prefiere que le prepare algo que comer, debe tener hambre ya es tarde y de seguro usted no ha comido nada saliendo del hospital-

-jejeje este… me parece bien sakura-chan, pero te puedo hacer una pregunta… crees que alcance un poco para darle a pakkun?- dijo el jounin rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Al decir eso el peli plateado ah sakura le salió una gota tipo anime en la cabeza para luego descubrir que no había nada para preparar en la cocina dándole más razones a la peli rosa para apuntar a su sensei de flujo e irresponsable al tratar esos temas

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Más de 2 horas después en la casa Hatake cerca a las 9 pm

-Muchas gracias sakura-chan, la comida estuvo muy deliciosa, no sabía que sabias cocinar tan bien-dijo un feliz kakashi subiéndose la máscara para ponerla en su lugar pareciendo un niño pequeño que alagaba la comida de su mamá para tener más.

(/nota del autor: si leyeron los capt pasados sabrán que ellos ya salían a comer después de los entrenamientos de sakura hacía. En esas salidas kakashi solo le permitía a sakura ver su rostro cuando nadie más lo notara mientras comía solo para ver la expresiones ella ponía ya que le parecía adorable…en otras palabras ella ya conocía su rostros pero según kakashi ella lo descubrió por un descuido suyo/)

- ** _"parece un niño"_** -

-de nada sensei, me alegra que le haya gusta, mañana temprano saldré para comprar más cosas para cocinar ya que veo que no hay nada en la cocina para preparar-

-jejeje si…. me disculpo por eso sakura-chan últimamente solo eh estado comiendo fuera de casa y no eh tenida tiempo para salir de compras por las misiones que eh tenido-dijo el jounin rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

-no se preocupe sensei de todos modos lo iba hacer, ya que a partir de ahora va a tener una dieta específica para mejorar sus salud y recuperar su físico-

-de todas formar gracias, y hablando de eso sakura-chan como va hacer esto aparte con las dietas que tendré para mejor en mi condición?-

-primero le estaré dando unos masajes diarios para despertar sus músculos entumecidos ya que tu masa muscular ha disminuido más de lo que se pensó por el jutsu, para que luego puedas realizar unos entrenamientos físicos facilitando tu recuperación, también le estaré examinado cada cierto tiempo para saber cómo nos estará yendo en el proceso para ver si se debe seguir así o tenerse que usar otros métodos, aunque creo que sería más sencillo si tuviéramos un campo para entrenar pero luego veré eso con tsunade-sama, ya que para que no sea visto por ningún ninja o civil, eso podía causar problemas según dijo la hokagen-dijo la peli rosa en una forma profesional ignorando la expresiones que su sensei realizaba al escuchar los planes que tenía ella

- ** _"es mi idea o todo eso sonó con doble sentido"_** -

- _cállate!_ -

-de acuerdo eso me parece bien….., que tan si ahora te ayudo a desempacar para que estés más cómoda o prefieres hacerlo sola mientras levanto los platos y los lavo?-pregunto el jounin ocultando lo nervioso que le puso saber lo que le esperaba más adelante con su flor prefiriendo cambiar de tema

-preferible lo hago yo sola me podría decir donde será mi dormitorio-

-claro sakura-chan, en el corredor al fondo en la penúltima puerta a la izquierda la última es baño y la del frente es mi habitación-

-de acuerdo gracias saliendo le comenzare a revisarlo para saber en qué ejercicios hay que concentrarnos más-

-claro m- me parece bien- dijo un peli plateado nervioso diciendo esas palabra más para el mismo que para su alumna.

y diciendo eso la peli rosa se fue a lo que sería su habitación x un tiempo indefinido dejando a un peli plateado algo preocupado

- _genial ya se me hizo difícil tan solo verla tímida como me podré controlarme con sakura-chan revisándome y evaluándome cada parte de mi cuerpo para después darme mansajes-_ pensó preocupado mientras recogía y lavaba los platos con unas ganas como si haciendo eso solucionaba el dilema que tenía hasta que una tos falsa lo volviera a la realidad haciendo que el peli plateado volteara si vista hasta el proveniente de esa tos que era nada más y nada menos que pakkun

-así que me dejaron comida o tengo que morderte para ver si así me des un poco- dijo el can dando por obvio la poca paciencia que tenía por falta de comida

-claro pakkun como puedes pensar en que yo me olvide de ti, es más un esta tibia tan cómo te gusta quieres que te sirva - dijo kakashi con una gota de anime en la cabeza mientras el perro lo miraba de forma fea

Para cuando el can termino su comida satisfecho pensando en que tenía que amenazar a su jefe más seguido para comer un poco más de la comida de su alumna kakashi le pregunto algo que dejo a pakkun extrañado

-y bien pakkun… te gusto? si quieres puedo ver como sakura-chan te prepare la comida más seguido, claro si quieres-

-ok jefe, mejor dime de una buenas vez que quiere-dijo el can ya conociendo a su jefe después de años de estar con el

-te propongo un trato yo veo que sakura te prepara más comida, 3 veces al día si me ayudas por un tiempo a mis tratamientos de rehabilitación hasta que terminen, no tienes nada que perder solo tienes que estar conmigo vigilarme, distraerme o si quieres morderme si lo ves necesario, además se nota que disfrutaste mucho de la comida de sakura-chan…que dices?-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minutos después….

Sakura ya había terminado de guarda sus cosas en donde sería su habitación para luego dirigirse en la sala donde kakashi la esperaba para hacerse la chequeo que tendría que hacerse para saber cómo tendría que ser su procedimiento de rehabilitación

-ya termine de ordenar mis cosas sensei, ya podríamos empezar con el chequeo….-pero apenas entro a la sala vio en el sofá a su sensei listo para empezar con el chequeo mientras que en sus brazos estaba pakkun.

-claro sakura-chan, pero no te molestaría en que pakkun me esté acompañando verdad, es que estoy un poco nervioso y pakkun me dijo que si quería podía abrazarlo en todo el chequeo para sentirme mejor-

-eh? Bueno… si eso le hace sentir mejor por mí no hay problema, por cierto pakkun como estas hace tiempo que no te veía-

-bien sakura gracias por preguntar, pero… te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-si claro pakkun, cual es-

-que desayudaremos mañana, porque creo que podría ser bueno para kakashi algo con carne, no crees?-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 6 espero que les haya gustado y perdonen por no poder subir la semana pasada pero los que me siguen en el grupo del Facebook sabrán los motivos pero igual sorry pero bueno ya volví y espero que no se repita…..

Ah una nota! pensaba poner una parte algo ummm….. No se LEMON :V pero lo descarte (el juego de sabanas) ¬¬ no me vayan a odiar si les hubiera gustado que ponga una parte así, si les gustaría quizás lo pondré más tarde, eso dependerá si eso quieran, háganlo saber por sus comentarios. Bueno…..

Así que como siempre empecemos con los saludos!

Un saludo muy grande a:

· Jocabeth Valdez

· Claudia grasiela avila moreno

· Cristina martinez perez

· Rebeca tosi

· Comulay savka

· Mar marin

· Lizbeth gallardo

· Betzaida Andreina matos

· Danna Cardona lopez

· Kari mnjrz

· Irais varela

· Brenada reyes Vargas

· Ferdi callejo

· Diego ox

· Jhoselin gallegos

· Mariana potter

· Agus sosa

· Oso polar-tessa

· Michelle timelines

· Massiel castillo

· Sandy de hotchner

· Hdz san

Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mis historias como se los prometí hazle click abajo para poder seguir leyendo el siguiente capt :D


	7. Capítulo 7 ¿Problemas? III

_La edad no va hacer Una excusa_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota del autor o autora En Este Caso: D Este Capítulo Será Más Para Que capte la idea de como estan los personajes En Esta Historia del Tanto en La Situacion que estan de Como En sus sentimientos Que se verá Mas del Conforme va Pasando la historia. ..

La Historia Es Un kakasaku y no le gusten si pueden Retirarse y El Que Si bienvenido mar.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen hijo de Masashi Kishimoto.

... Narración ...

... -lo que dicen los personajes- ...

... - _Lo Que Piensa los personajes-_ ...

... - **_"lo que dicen los Irne de los personajes"_** \- ...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 7

¿Problemas? III

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya había pasado 6 días el que su flor de cerezo vivía con el peli plateado pero era muy diferente a lo que él había pensado.

Para empezar:

1\. Sakura-chan pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando y hallando una forma de revertir el jutsu.

2\. El poco tiempo que tenía juntos solo era para comer juntos en su casa o para hacerle sus respectivos chequeos y tratamientos, donde pakkun mientras comía lo observaba todo el tiempo como su amo se lo había ordenado.

3\. Muchas veces la peli rosa tenía que ir tanto a la oficina de la hokagen o a la biblioteca para seguir averiguando su caso, dejando solo en casa a kakashi más aburrido de lo que estaba.

4\. Casi todo el tiempo se preocupaba por su cerezo mientras la espera en casa haciendo los entrenamientos que ella le decía que haga mientras ella no estaba.

Así como muchas otras cosas pero desde el día de ayer fue que todo empeoro cuando sakura-chan le dijo una orden que la 5ta le dio a ella con sus amados icha-icha

 **\\\\\\\Flash Back/**

-tadaima-

-okaeri sakura-chan-

-voy a prepararle la cena sensei, espero que haya hecho los ejercicios que le mande a ser en vez de leer su librito-

-ouch… _,_ por supuesto sakura-chan hasta me puse a ser un poco más por lo aburrido que esta, desde que comencé a mejorar últimamente me dejas mas solo en casa sakura-chan- y diciendo eso el peli plateado hizo un puchero que parecía una la cara de un perrito abandonado haciendo que a pakkun le ofendiera el acto de su amo

-aja… si claro, pakkun hizo los ejercicios…-

-apenas término se sentó en el sofá a leer su libro-

-traidor!-

-ella me alimenta, por cierto hoy comeremos carne sakura-chan?-

-claro pakkun, mañana tengo que salir luego a hacer las compras en el supe para traer más y hablando del libro kakashi sensei, hoy fui con tsunade-sama y me dijo que ya que tienes supuestamente 17 años te prohíbe el icha-icha-

-NANI! Es una broma verdad sakura-chan, porque si lo es, déjame decirte que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas y menos con el icha-icha…-

-no sensei, tsunade-sama cree que es lo mejor, aunque no entiendo por qué pero me dijo que era por la ultima orden que le dio, dijo que podía tomarlo como un castigo por eso…-

- _como un castigo… ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando salí corriendo para vigilar a sakura-chan el día del accidente escuche como ella decía que lo iba a pagar por no dejarle terminar y algo con un castigo junto a su tipo lenguaje que usaba cuando se acaba el sake o estaba muy molesta-_

Justo en ese momento en un lugar de la aldea la 5ta hokagen se está riendo en una manera que hacía que su asistente se preocupara por la pobre víctima de su maestra.

Para entonces sakura ya traía consigo una caja grande llena de los libros del peli plateado, mientras que tenía al mismo peli plateado colgado de su pierna mientras caminaba haciendo que arrastraba a su sensei en el suelo mientras él le rogaba que no se llevara sus libros.

-no por favor sakura-chan, todo menos mis bebes!-

-sensei no exagere, puede leer otros libros, no es el fin del mundo, Y PORFAVOR PUEDES SOLTAR MI PIERNA-

-NOOOOOO, primero me prohíben salir de mi casa y ahora me quitan mis icha-icha que más quieren de mí, MI ALMA-

 **\\\\\\\ Fin** **de Flash Back /**

Después de eso kakashi hizo una huelga de hambre por sus icha-icha que no duro un minuto después de oler la comida que hizo su alumna la peli rosa.

En estos momentos sus queridos libros estaban en la torre del hokagen en la bobera fuera de su alcance mientras él se aburría en casa

-kakashi-sensei voy a salir al super, quiere que le traiga algo para que se anime sensei?-

-mis libros-

-ya hablamos de eso sensei, no quiere otra cosa?-

-puedo acompañarte?-

-sabe que no puede salir sensei-

-me aburre estar solito sakura-chan-

-volveré lo más rápido posible sensei, para luego seguir con su entrenamiento-

-yo prefería que no me dejes solo-

-a mí tampoco me gusta dejarlo mucho tiempo, pero tampoco esta tan solo tiene a pakkun que le hace compañía-

-….-

-si quiere traeré pescado para prepararle pescado a la parrilla que tanto le gusta sensei-

-….-

-tomare eso como un "si, por favor sakura-chan"-

-gracias-

-no tardare sensei-

-ok, bye sakura-chan-

-bye sensei-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

20 minutos después

-ya se está tardando más de lo normal-

-ella siempre demora 30 a 50 minutos paras las compras-

-por eso lo digo pakkun se está demorando-

-solo ha pasado 15 minutos jefe-

-eh, tan poco?-

-debe ser que como no estas con tu libro el tiempo pasa lento para ti jefe-

-y si le paso algo o trae muchas cosas?! Mejor voy por ella-

-no puede salir, nadie puede verlo recuerda-

-ummm… por lo que recuerdo una vez hice una misión que tuve que ir encubierto por una aldea antes-

-piensas salir de tu casa disfrazado, cuando tienes órdenes de la hokagen-

-no, pienso en salir disfrazado para ver si a sakura-chan no le haya pasado nada malo-

-no es lo mismo?- dijo el can viendo como su amo ya estaba disfrazándose

-si lo vieras por mi punto de vista no seria los mismo pakkun- dijo el jounin ya disfrazado (como sukea pero sin el maquillaje morado en este solo se cubrió la cicatriz del sharingan con el maquillaje de sakura tenía pero que nunca usaba, vistiendo ropa de jounin pero sin el chaleco)

-vez nadie me reconocerá, ni siquiera tengo que cambiar mi voz ya que suena diferente por el jutsu-

-y si un conocido te viera-

-recuerda que sakura-chan nos dijo que apenas me vio me reconoció por el cabello, la cicatriz y el sharingan y justamente eso es lo que estoy ocultando la única persona que se dará cuenta seria ella, ya que ella ya me ha visto sin mascara-

-aun pienso que es mala idea-

-bueno me voy, ya se ha pasado más de media hora desde sakura- chan se fue, bye pakkun voy a buscarla-

-bueno yo trate de impedirlo- y dicho eso el can se fue a dormir en el sofá donde en unos minutos antes estaba su amo esperando a la peli rosa

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

15 minutos antes

La peli rosa al fin entraba al supe después de estar escapando de su amiga/rival ino que le estaba preguntándole por qué ya no pasa más tiempo en casa como siempre hacia y en donde se metía preguntándole si es que tenía un secreto para estar desaparecida o si tenía novio a escondidas u otras cosas que ella no alcanzo a escuchar por estas huyendo de ella lo bueno es que al fin podía hacer las compras para poder ir rápido a casa para prepararle la cena a su sensei.

Ya había pasado media hora cuando ya se estaba acercando a la caja para poder comprar las cosas e ir ya a la casa de su sensei cuando recuerda que ya no había sal en la casa y tenía que comprar para poder preparar la comida

-disculpe señor me podría decir donde está la sal-

-claro señorita está a 4 pasillos a la derecha en la parte de arriba-

-gracias-

Al llegar al dicho lugar sakura se dio cuenta del porque la razón de que no sabía dónde estaba la sal en ese lugar ya que estaba más arriba de lo ella podía alcanzar de los estantes.

Así que como pudo trato de alcanzarlo pero le era inútil ya que no llegaba.

-" ** _a quien se le ocurre poner estantes tan altos"_** -

-necesitas ayuda-

Después de escuchar eso vio como un joven tomo 2 paquetes de sal para luego darle uno a ella, el joven era alto de piel morena, cabello largo castallo un poco más debajo de los hombros sujetada por una coleta baja, tenía un cuerpo con espalda ancha, era alto y brazos trabajado parecía un ninja al ver su rostro tenía unos ojos color miel con una nariz casi fina y con un mentó fuerte el joven parecía entre 17 a 19 años pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no era la primera vez que lo veía.

-gracias, disculpa pero me parece que ya te había visto antes nos conocemos-

-hace unas semanas doctora Haruno, por unas quemaduras en el brazo por un entrenamiento-

-ah ya me acuerdo, eras el chico que decía "no me duele" pero tenía el brazo con una quemadura de 2 grados, Akiyama maki-

-sí, perdón por ese día, no me gusta mucho ir al hospital, aunque me alegra que usted me atendió, ya que me recupere a los pocos días, gracias-

-no agradezcas, es mi trabajo después de todo maki-san-

-claro…-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- _en este lugar tienes que estar sakura-chan-_ pensó mientras entraba al super

Ya había pasado 15 minutos desde que fue a buscar a sakura y era el 2do super que entraba su flor tenía que estar hay. Así que empezó a buscarla con la mirada cuando vio un punto rosa que reconoció al instante por lo cual se alegró hasta que vio que su cerezo no estaba sola a que un chico alto con piel morena la acompañaba mientras ya estaba pagando a la caja.

-" ** _quien es ese TIPO y que tanto habla con nuestro flor de cerezo!"_** -

Justo cuando él se acercaba escucho algo que "el tipo" le decía a su flor.

-llevas muchas cosas quieres que te ayude…-

-" ** _ok, suficiente!"_** -

-si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu cas…-

-sakura-chan al fin te encontré-

Justo cuando la peli rosa se iba a negar la ayuda de parte de maki-san ella escucho una voz que se le hizo familiar para después sentir con era jalada por su brazo derecho alejándolo de maki-san.

Pero solo había 2 personas en el mundo que la llamaba "sakura-chan" pero una de ellas estaba de viaje entrenando para ser más fuerte y el otro debía estar en casa esperándola, pero las dudas se le fueron cuando vio el rostro de la persona que tenía el cabello castallo, no importa donde fuera ella reconocería esa sonrisa con los ojos cerrados mas con ese lunar…espera lunar! Su sensei se había disfrazado y quitado la máscara para salir de su casa cuando lo tenía prohibido.

- _¡SENSEI!-_

 _- **"PERO QUE HACE ESTE BAKA FUERA DE CASA!"**_ -

-sen….-

-nada de sempai sakura-chan, me tenías preocupado dijiste que llegarías a casa lo más rápido posible-dijo el jounin interrumpiendo a su alumna antes que le llamara "sensei" delante otras personas y al mismo tiempo dejaba de lado al moreno algo incómodo por la situación.

- _sempai?-_

 _- **"no podemos decirle sensei delante de otras personas genio"**_ -

-perdone sempai, por el camino me encontré con ino y tuve que evadirla ya que no me dejaba tranquila con unas preguntas, pero….. Pero eso no explica el por qué estas acá!, no deberías estar esperándome en casa sempai-

-ya te dije sakura-chan, no me gusta que dejes solito en casa estaba preocupado y te extrañaba…-y diciendo eso se acercó más su flor que aún no soltaba su brazo haciendo que ella se ruborice mientras el aprovechaba la situación para poder oler su cabello que tanto le gustaba, pero luego miro al moreno que seguía hay para luego mirarlo feo haciendo que él se asustara y que entendiera que esta de estorbo.

-bueno Haruno-san, fue un gusto verla, la dejo con su novio, espero verla otro día bye-

- _"verla otro día!"... este tipo_ -

- **" _bueno al menos nos cree su novio el tipo ese"_** -

Mientras pensaba eso veía como el moreno se iba debando al fin a su cerezo

- _novio… maki-san piensa que kakashi sensei es MI NOVIO!-_

 _- **"despierta baka o se te olvida quien nos está prácticamente ABRAZANDO!"**_ -

-sem….. Sempai- dijo una peli rosa con un sonrojo que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello rosado, pareciendo una perfecta imitación de Hinata Hyuga

-nos vamos a casa sakura-chan-al decirle eso la peli rosa no se daba cuenta del sonrojo que ella te en ese instante ya que su atención estaba un el moreno que no estaba ni a 10 metros de ellos

Haciendo que el disque peli castallo quisiera llevarse a su flor de cerezo

Mientras el moreno los veía ir a la pareja apareció un ANBU frente de el

-la hokagen-sama te quiere ver en su oficina cuando antes-

-hai-

al decir eso el ANBU desapareció para dejar solo al moreno que se percató luego que la pareja se había ido

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 7 espero que les haya gustado 3 me ayudarían un montón en saber si les agrado la historia y si todo va muy bien quizás me anime en hacer otra aparte de la **"la edad no va hacer una excusa"** no se eso dependerá de cómo me va en este pero para mí opinión me gustaría hacerlo

Y como siempre voy a enviarles saludo pero esta vez voy a enviarle saludos a todos

Así que empecemos con los saludos! :3

Un saludo muy grande a:

· Jocabeth Valdez

· Brenda Reyes Vargas

· Yareidy Polo

· Kamal Aji

· Abi Hyuga Sanchez

· Claudia Grasiela Avila Moreno

· Danna Cardona López

· Ely Sánchez Colín

· Jhoselin Gallegos

· Massiel Castillo

· Yacelmi Canul Pech

· Sandy De Hotchner

· Kari Mnjrz

· Oso Polar - Tessa

· Irene Jaime

Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mis historias nos estaremos viendo la próxima semana con un nuevo capt les mando abrazos a todos bye bye :D!


	8. Capítulo 8 ¿Problemas? IV

_La edad no va hacer Una excusa_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota del autor o autora En Este Caso: D Este Capítulo Será Más Para Que capte la idea de como estan los personajes En Esta Historia del Tanto en La Situacion que estan de Como En sus sentimientos Que se verá Mas del Conforme va Pasando la historia. ..

La Historia Es Un kakasaku y no le gusten si pueden Retirarse y El Que Si bienvenido mar.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen hijo de Masashi Kishimoto.

... Narración ...

... -lo que dicen los personajes- ...

... - _Lo Que Piensa los personajes-_ ...

... - **_"lo que dicen los Irne de los personajes"_** \- ...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 8

¿Problemas? IV

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-sem….. Sempai- dijo una peli rosa con un sonrojo

-Nos vamos a casa sakura-chan- dijo el jounin dándole una sonrisa

-H…hai-

-Déjame ayudarte con las compras sakura-chan, se ven pesadas- al decir eso su sensei por fin le soltó el brazo para tomar las bolsas, dejando más tranquila a la peli rosa para luego empezar a caminar a su lado para su casa.

-Gracias sempai-

-No hay de qué sakura-chan, si quieres hoy te ayudo a preparar la cena-

-Mejor no sempai, la última vez se le quemo el arroz-

-Ouch, eso duele sakura-chan además solo me descuide un poco-

-Si claro como diga-

-mmm… que mala eres conmigo sakura-chan-

-La más mala de todas sempai, eso lo aprendí de usted-

-Tan mal ejemplo te doy sakura-chan-

-jejeje el peor de todos… pero aun así lo quiero sempai-

Y diciendo eso la peli rosa provoca que a kakashi le dé un pequeño sonrojo que logra disimular muy bien.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la oficina del hokagen minutos después

Toc toc toc

-adelante-

-hokagen-sama me llamaba-dijo un ANBU con mascara de zorro inclinándose con respeto a su superior

-hai, te tengo una misión exclusiva, que solo tú y yo podemos saber zorro-

-hai-

-necesito que me averigües en destino que va a tener esta mujer con su hija pero antes de que lleguen al tan lugar, tienen información muy importante que se necesita para la aldea, no puede a ver fallas se la necesita viva y que no sea consiente de tu presencia tanto para ella y su hija-diciendo eso le entrego al ANBU unas fotos de las personas que tenía que seguir junto a un rollo que contenía información de la misión.

-hokagen-sama donde se encuentran ellas en este momento?-

-en la aldea van a estar saliendo como en 2 horas-

-una pregunta hokagen-sama, si la mujer tiene una información tan importante para la aldea porque no la interrogamos-

-porque esa mujer antes que le hagamos una sola pregunta se clavaria un kunai en la garganta cosa que no puedo permitir, ella le tiene una desconfianza muy grande a los ninjas, zorro es mejor seguirla y que no sea consciente de ello, esa mujer tiene conocimiento sobre jutsus médicos y otros jutsus desconocidos es por eso que es importante para la aldea no perderla aunque no esté de acuerdo en nuestra forma de pensar-

-hai hokagen-sama-

-tienes 2 días para saber su futura ubicación y parada no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla de acuerdo-

-hai-

-ya puedes retirarte-y diciendo eso el ANBU ya se había ido a prepararse para la misión.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya estando listo para la misión el ANBU estaba escondido esperando a las mujeres que debía seguir y averiguar el destino que tenían planeado, todo eso en tan solo 2 días.

- _que clases de jutsus podría tener esta mujer para ser tan importante para la hokagen y la aldea siendo una civil?-_

Y con ese pensamiento en mente se fue siguiendo a su objetivo a cumplir su misión.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En casa Hatake

Era de noche y ya habían terminado de cenar la comida que le había preparado la peli rosa, para entonces solo estaban sentados en el comedor hablando

-Espero que le haya gustado la cena kakashi- sensei- decía una alegre peli rosa

-pues sí, me encanto sakura-chan pero... Ya me había acostumbrado a que llamaras sempai-y diciendo eso aprovecho en no tener puesta la máscara para hacerle la mirada de cachorro

- ** _"buena idea, sakura-chan nunca se puede resistir a nuestras mirar de cachorro"_** -

- _hay no ese mirada no, todo menos la mirada de cachorro, el sabes que no le puede negar nada con esa mirada-_

 _- **"y más si no trae su máscara, KAMI es todo bombo!"**_ -decía su irne que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

-qu... qué tal si te pones a ser algunos ejercicios mientras... yo me pongo a leer algunos libros- dijo la peli rosa queriendo cambiar de tema olvidando un detalle.

- ** _"pero que dices! ya terminamos de leer todos los libros y rollos que había tanto como la biblioteca y el hospital"_** -

- _es cierto, se me había olvidado con el asunto de ver disfrazado a kakashi-sensei como sempai-_ al pensar tan solo en eso hizo que se pusiera nerviosa.

-ummm, pero eso significaría que te tendrías que ir de nuevo a la biblioteca o al hospital para que luego me dejes solo-y diciendo eso el peli plateado cambio su mirada de cachorro a una un poco decepcionada dejando atrás a su irne.

-bueno... el realidad se me había olvidado, pero quería hablarte sobre esto contigo, pero no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar... sobre irme al hospital y a la biblioteca a investigar... bueno ya estuve viendo cada uno de los libros y los rollos que hay pero...pero n... no...-y después de decir eso la peli rosa comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa y más culpable por el problema que le había causado a su sensei, haciendo que comenzara a temblar mientras contenía las lágrimas de frustración por no poder ser de ayudar a su sensei como se lo había prometido a él y a su maestra.

Al ver eso kakashi le recordó cuando la vio triste y vulnerable hace unos días en la puerta de su casa, haciendo que esta vez le oprimiera el corazón al verla de nuevo en ese estado y más al saber que era por el que se ponía así.

-sakura... por favor, no te pongas así-dijo levantándose de la silla que estaba para acercarse y acariciar la mejilla de la peli rosa, entendiendo que ella no pudo conseguir una forma de deshacerse del jutsu que lo mantenía joven

Al no recibir ninguna reacción por parte de la peli rosa, hizo que a él se preocupara más, olvidando o más bien echando a la basura la idea de tener un espacio con ella.

-ven-y al decir eso el peli plateado abrazo a su alumna para hacerle saber que no estaba molesto con ella porque no pudo encontrar una formar de revertir el jutsu, sino que estaba agradecido por tener a su flor de cerezo cuidando de él todo este tiempo, ya que él era consiente de todo el esfuerzo que sakura había tenido con él en ese tiempo.

Sakura al sentir el abrazo que le daba su sensei lo único que hizo fue apoyarse en el pecho de kakashi para que luego corresponder el abrazo, liberando al fin las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, al sentir como su flor le correspondía el abrazo mientras lloraba, kakashi la atrajo más hacia el abrazándole con fuerza, como si temiera que ella lo dejara, deseando no quererla dejarla irse de su lado nunca más.

Después de un rato parecía como si las lágrimas de su flor de cerezo al fin se podía calmar para luego el peli plateado la llevara al sofá de la sala sin dejar de soltar el abrazo para que luego acunarla entre sus abrazos, ya estando sentados los dos la peli rosa podía sentir como su sensei le iba acariciando el cabello haciendo que se relajaba.

-perdón, perdóneme sensei, por no poderlo ayudar como se lo había prometido...-dijo la peli rosa mientras se le escapaba las últimas lagrimas quedándose dormida.

-tranquila sakura, tú me has ayuda más de lo crees, mi niña por favor no llores, me duele verte así-

- _y más al saber si es por mi culpa el que te encuentres así mi hermosa flor de cerezo-_

Al pensar eso el peli plateado la atrajo más hacia el mientras la abrazaba para luego depositar un suave beso sin la máscara puesta en la frente de su flor que ya se encontraba dormida en los brazos de su sensei.

El beso apenas duro unos pequeños segundos pero para el peli plateado fueron los segundos más largos y hermosos de su vida a pesar de que la beso con mucha delicadeza casi rozando sus labios a la suave piel de su flor de cerezo como temiendo a quebrarla tan solo con ese acto sintió una calidez que le hizo sentirse muy feliz.

Al ver el rostro de su flor solo podía ver como ella se había dormido en sus brazos, pero esta vez vio en sus labios un pequeño arco que mostraba una sonrisa, haciendo que el peli plateado rogara que fuera causado por el beso que él le dio.

Al pasar los minutos se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde. Y como ya se había acostumbrado, ya que muchas veces la encontraba tanto como en el sofá o como en el escritorio dormida por estar estudiando, haciendo que al final el la tomara entre sus brazos hacia su cuarto llevándola a la cama sin que se despertara para dejarla descansar tranquila, solo que esta vez cuando la iba a dejar en la cama sakura hizo el gesto de no quererle soltar haciendo que se enterneciera el peli plateado para que luego él se echara con ella en la cama sin soltarla haciendo que su flor sin ser consiente de ello se acomodar en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba robándole una sonrisa a un peli plateado con un pequeño sonrojo.

-no sé qué me haz hecho mi hermosa flor, pero poco a poco me estoy enamorando más de ti- le susurro el peli plateado mientras le acariciaba la espalda arrullándola, admitiendo al fin lo que tanto tiempo guardaba.

-ha veces me pregunto, si tú tienes al menos un poco de ese sentimiento hacia mí... tan solo de pensar que tengo una pequeña parte de tu corazón para mí me hace sentir muy feliz mi flor... que tengas dulces sueños sakura-chan...-y al decir eso le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla de la cabeza de la peli rosa para luego caer dormido en los brazos y el calor de su flor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 8 espero que les haya gustado :3 me ayudarían un montón en saber si les agrado la historia y si todo va muy bien quizás me anime en hacer otra aparte de la **"la edad no va hacer una excusa"** no se eso dependerá de cómo me va en este pero para mí opinión me gustaría hacerlo

Y como siempre voy a enviarles saludo pero esta vez voy a enviarle saludos a todos

Así que empecemos con los saludos! :3

Un saludo muy grande a:

· Claudia Mariana

· Irais Varela

· Agus Sosa

· Imma Aya

· Jessy Auditore

· Sánchez Valeria SailorMoon

· May Denise Moran

· Lizbeth Gallardo Ü

· Yacelmi Canul Pech

· Ferdi Callejo

· Kari Mnjrz

· Oso Polar - Tessa

· Massiel Castillo

· Irene Jaime

· Abi Hyuga Sanchez

· Sayuri No Moe

· Jhoselin Gallegos

· Wendy Márquez

· Norah López

· Jessica Hatake

· Betzaida Andreina Matos

Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mis historias nos estaremos viendo la próxima semana con un nuevo capt les mando muchos abrazos y besos a todos bye bye :D!


	9. Capítulo 9 Zorro

**_La edad no va hacer Una excusa_**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota del autor o autora En Este Caso: D

La Historia Es Un kakasaku y Hay Que no le gusten si pueden Retirarse y El Que Si bienvenido mar.

Los personajes de Naruto me NO pertenecen Sino un Masashi Kishimoto.

... Narración ...

... -lo que dicen los personajes- ...

... - _Lo Que Piensa los personajes-_ ...

... - **_"lo que dicen los Irne de los personajes"_** \- ...

 **/ Les dejare Una nota al final de de la historia /**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Zorro**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _-(no sé qué me has hecho mi hermosa flor, pero poco a poco me estoy enamorando más de ti...)-_

- _esa voz, kakashi... -_

 _-(a veces me pregunto, si tú tienes al menos un poco de ese sentimiento hacia mí... tan solo de pensar que tengo una pequeña parte de tu corazón para mí me hace sentir muy feliz mi flor... que tengas dulces sueños sakura-chan...)-_

- _kakashi... tú tienes más que una pequeña parte de mi corazón... pero por una extraña razón tengo miedo dártelo por completo... tengo miedo a causarte problemas... a... a ser una molestia-_

 _-(y que esperabas... si lo eres sakura, ERES SOLO MOLESTIA)-_

 _-sa...sasuke-kun...-_

 _-(solo eres una inservible, una inútil que se la pasa todo el día llorando)-_

 _-no, eh...eh cambiado, yo... me estoy esforzando, me eh vuelto más fuerte... eh subido de rango... tsunade-sama y kakashi confía en mí... kakashi cree en mí!-_

 _-(pero de qué sirve, tú no has ello nada, solo empeoraste las cosas, después del accidente crees que tsunade te vuelva a confiar algo... de verdad crees que kakashi al menos te soporta por lo que le haz echo... le prometiste ayudarlo pero no haz echo nada más que solo darle lagrimas... solo lloras y dices ayudarlo... MOLESTIA)-_

 _-...cállate-_

 _-(el nomas está contigo porque la hokagen lo obligo)-_

 _-cállate-_

 _-(él te ve como la causante se sus problemas)-_

 _-no es cierto!-_

 _-(lo único que has hecho es meterte en su vida, después de todo quien te quisiera cerca)-_

 _-CALLATE, kakashi es diferente a ti, él me quiere, me lo ha mostrado en muchas formas -_

 _-(solo te tiene lastima...)-_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al despertar sakura se encontraba en su cama sudando por el sueño o más bien pesadilla que había tenido pensando en todo lo que "sasuke" le había dicho.

- _solo fue un sueño, no fue una pesadilla... pero... se sintió tan real...-_

 _- (solo te tiene lastima...)-_ese frase le había chocado y si solo era eso lo que kakashi sentía por ella.

- _después de todo él nunca me dijo que me quería, todo era un sueño_ -

 _- (no sé qué me has hecho mi hermosa flor, pero poco a poco me estoy enamorando más de ti...)/(a veces me pregunto, si tú tienes al menos un poco de ese sentimiento hacia mí... tan solo de pensar que tengo una pequeña parte de tu corazón para mí me hace sentir muy feliz mi flor...)-_

 _-pero me hubiera gustado que no lo fuera...-_

 _- **"no te deprimas por un sueño, además ya te tienes que levantar mira la hora que es, si tú no cocinas en esta casa el pobre de pakkun se morirá de hambre por el vago de kakashi"**_ -

- _la hora?-_ y al pensar eso la peli rosa voltio a ver el reloj que colgaba en la pared para ver que eran las 9:17AM

- _KAMI ES MUY TARDE, COMO PUDE QUEDARME DORMIDA TANTO TIEMPO!-_ y al pensar eso la peli rosa salió disparada de la cama para ir a cambiarse de ropa ya se le había hecho muy tarde, ya que ella acostumbraba a tener listo el desayuno a las 7:30AM.

Pero justo cuando entraba al comedor para ir a la cocina se encontró con la sorpresa de tener a su sensei sonriéndole desde la mesa acomodando el desayuno que ya preparado.

-buenos días sakura-chan-

-eto... buenos días... sensei-

-siéntate sakura-chan, ya termino de colocar la mesa, espero que te guste lo que he preparado-

-sensei, usted preparo el desayuno... no debió molestarse, usted sabe que es mi deber prepararle de comer, perdón no debí quedarme dormida no lo volveré hacer...-

- _ya ni puedo prepararle el desayuno...-_

-no es ninguna molestia sakura-chan, siempre me cocinas para mí y para pakkun, esta vez quería prepararte algo como agradecimiento y no te preocupes esta vez no se me quemo, espero que te guste-

Al decir eso el peli plateado le sirvió su desayuno que consistía en unos panqueques con fresas de lado con un jugo de fresas con leche, cosa que impresiono mucho a la peli rosa cuando lo probo, ya que sabía que su sensei podía ser un shinobi muy hábil pero cuando se trataba de la cocina era un desastre.

-sensei le que rico, pero... de donde saco los ingredientes para hacerlo, yo no recuerdo haberlos comprado ayer y mucho menos haber comprado fresas frescas?... espera salió de casa sin el permiso de la hokagen!-

-ummm nop, yo no salía para comprar los ingredientes sakura-chan... lo hizo sempai-

-QUE!-

-no te preocupes sakura-chan nadie se dio cuenta de que era yo, una prueba es que regresando a casa con las compras me cruce con Gai y Lee al que no se percataron que era yo mientras hablaban algo sobre la juventud-

-aun así no debería hacerlo sensei, si tsunade-sama se entera si molestaría mucho-

-ummm yo no le veo nada malo después de todo nadie se dio cuenta-

-" ** _kami que cínico puede ser este hombre"_** -

-hay sensei usted es un caso perdido... un que por lo que veo en la cocina no lo fue... como hizo para que esta vez no se le quemara el desayuno?-

\- Ouch... sakura-chan ese duele, además no soy tan malo en la cocina como puedes ver-

-jejeje perdón sensei y hablando del desayuno, no se le olvido en alimentar a pakkun no?-

-no para nada sakura-chan, más bien él fue el primero en comer su desayuno-

-y hablando de pakkun donde esta?-

-aquí estoy...-

Y después de escuchar eso, ambos vieron de dónde provenía la voz del can donde era bajo de la mase viendo a un perrito echado pancita arriba mientras se la sobaba con un poco de dolor

-pakkun que te paso-pregunto una preocupada peli rosa por el estado del can

-muchos...panqueques...quemados-

-cuantos te comiste pakkun-

-perdí la cuenta cuando llegue al cuarto...-

-" ** _ya me decía yo, que primero se le tuvieron que quemar algunos panqueques a este baka para aprender hacer unos bien, pero tantos..."_** -

Mientras en la cabeza de del peli plateado

- ** _"creo que no fue buena idea darle todos los panqueques quemados a pakkun para que nuestras flor no se diera cuenta..."_** -

 _-no... Tú crees, ni más te hago caso...-_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras en los bosques, cerca de la fronteras del país del fuego.

Un ANBU con mascara de zorro se dirigía a todo velocidad a su aldea, con la información que su líder la hokagen le había mandado a averiguar como misión.

Pero justo cuando pasaba cerca a las orillas de un gran lago, cuando el ANBU intersecto una gran ola que venía con una gran velocidad hacia él, haciendo que por poco lograra escapar de ese ataque, cuando de repente vio que de esa ola salió como un pequeño bulto de color casi negro saliera para dirigirse con mucha más rapidez que la ola así estaba el impactándolo en el antebrazo derecho justo en el lugar donde esta descubierta su piel, haciendo que al ANBU sintiera como era que el pequeño bulto se clavara en ese parte del cuerpo para que luego sintiera que le mordía, haciendo luego que el bulto le chupara una cierta cantidad sangre, para que luego el bulto con las misma rapidez de antes escapara dejando al ANBU con un sangrado fuerte en el brazo derecho, haciendo que sintiera todo su brazo entumecía en el acto para que luego no poder moverlo.

-te recomiendo no moverte, primero debo hacer unas preguntas antes que mueras-

Escucho el ANBU la voz de un hombre algo ronca, justo del lugar donde había visto desaparecer el bulto negro que le habría atacado, para que luego sacara su katana poniéndose en posición de ataque dirigiéndose a su atacante sintiéndose cada vez peor ya que la falta de movimiento de su brazo se estaba incrementando esparciéndose desde su brazo derecho hacia todo su cuerpo, haciendo que el enemigo esquivara sus ataques con facilidad.

-ya veo que no piensas colaborar, así que hare las cosas más rápido tanto como para ti como para mí-

Y justo después de decir eso el ANBU con mascara de zorro siente como otro de esos bultos se le clava hiriendo entre la nuca y el cuello, haciendo que callera al suelo al instante, para luego ver a su enemigo se le acercaba lentamente, haciendo que al ANBU hiciera unos sellos para activar un jutsu de elemento de fuego, quemando todo hacia su alrededor incluyendo a su enemigo, el ataque del jutsu de fuego tuvo como un radio de 40 metros haciendo que los 2 sintiera que estaban en el mismo infierno, unos de ellos terminaría muy gravemente herido y el otro ni cenizas le quedarían.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Más tarde 3 horas después en la casa Hatake

Una peli rosa estaba terminando los chequeos diarios que le hacía a su sensei desde que empezó su tratamiento de recuperación feliz ya que después de todo si había hecho algo bien.

-listo sensei ya termina, su nivel de chakra ha mejorado bastante alcanzando un poco más el nivel que tenía cuando solo tenía 17 años y su estado físico ha mejorado bastante teniendo lo mismo resultado que cuando tenía también 17 años-

-gracias sakura-chan, todo eso te lo debo a ti... y gracias por curar a pakkun también-dijo el peli pateado con el can en brazos que estaba durmiendo cómodamente

-no se preocupe sensei, además lo de pakkun, solo con un poco de la medicina que le prepare muy pronto va a despertar bien del estómago, pero solo podrá comer luego yerbas para limpiar su estómago-

-claro, solo espero que no se moleste conmigo por eso-

-jejeje lo dudo, después de todo, desde que llegue pakkun ha subido 3 kilos de peso y siempre me dice que le encanta mi comida jejeje-

-jejeje cierto... pero para ser sinceros a más me gusta tu comida que a pakkun, sakura-chan-y diciendo eso el peli plateado, poso su mano con delicadeza sobre la de sakura, para luego mirarla con ternura con sus ojos abiertos incluyendo el sharingan, haciendo que a la peli rosa se le quedara también viendo con sus ojos jades perdiéndose en su mirada bicolor de su sensei, cosa que no les incomoda y extrañara, sino que los hacía sentirse más cómodos para los 2 juntos, para que luego sin saber quién exactamente o si los 2 juntos poco a poco disminuyera le espacio que habían entre sus rostros.

Pero justo cuando estaban a unos poco menos 5cm de cerca del rostro de ellos 2 escucharon como un pergamino hacia su aparición con un _pufss_ al medio del cuarto rompiendo el ambiente que se encontraba

-es un mensaje de tusnade-sama- dijo kakashi quitando su mano de la de sakura para tomar el pergamino leyendo para quien era dirigido

- _Haruno Sakura,_ sakura es para ti- dijo entregándole el pergamino a la peli rosa

-hai, "liberar"-

-que sucede sakura-chan-pregunto al ver que la expresión de la peli rosa cambiaba al leer el mensaje

-es una emergencia, me necesitan en el hospital, al parecer un ANBU fue herido en combate, perdona kakashi-sensei pero me tengo que ir-

Y al diciendo eso la peli rosa desapareció en una nube de humo y pétalos de cerezos, dejando a un peli plateado con la palabras en la boca.

-vas a ir a ver que está pensando no?-dijo un can, que acababa de despertar hace poco, escuchando lo que había pasado.

-...-

-tu peluca la tiraste cerca a tu escritorio en la mañana y en el baño está el maquillaje de sakura-dijo el can soltando un suspiro ya conociendo como era su amo.

-gracias pakkun- y al decir eso dejo al can en el sofá para comenzar a disfrazarse para ir tras sakura, pero que esta vez ella no lo descubriera.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 9 espero que les haya gustado :3 me ayudarían un montón en saber si les agrado la historia y si todo va muy bien quizás me anime en hacer otra aparte de la **"la edad no va hacer una excusa"** no se eso dependerá de cómo me va en este pero para mí opinión me gustaría hacerlo ( ya saben que siempre digo eso pero bueno de todas forma lo seguirá escribiendo la historia J )

/ La nota que le dije de comienzo/

Como sabrán no he tardado mucho en poder subir este capítulo y lo siento mucho (también lamento no poder haberle avisado por la pagina que siempre avisó) esta vez la razón de mi desaparecimiento fue porque ahora me tengo que dedicar mucho más tiempo a mis estudios, a diferencia de antes que me alcazaba tiempo para luego seguir escribiendo...

 _OJO_ no digo que voy a dejar de escribir L se los digo para que entienda ya que ahora:

 _Voy a estar subiendo capítulos cada mes_ _ya no cada martes como siempre lo hacía... ya para los primeros días de julio estaría subiendo el capítulo numero 10..._

Espero que no se molesten por la decisión que eh tomado, pero la verdad me pondría muy triste en haberles escrito esta historia para que luego la dejara inconclusa sabiendo que a muchos de ustedes les haya gustado tanto

Como digo espero que me entienda y no se preocupen no dejaría de seguir escribiendo ya que a mí también me fascina hacer :D

Ya quitando todo esto de lado, como siempre voy a estar enviarles saludo J

Así que empecemos con los saludos! :3

Un saludo muy grande a:

· Sayumi Hatake

· Yacelmi Canul Pech

· Kari Mnjrz

· Leonora Estefania Correa

· Flavia Gonzales Morelli

· Ana Uscanga

· Lizbeth Gallardo Ü

· Irais Varela

· Mariana Yuu Kurako

· Braisa Sanders

· Hdz San

· Javiera Sánchez

· Abi Hyuga Sanchez

· Oso Polar - Tessa

· Sasha Jimenez

· Gloria Benítez

· Massiel Castillo

· Jacqueline de la Cruz

Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mis historias nos estaremos viendo ahora en el próximo mes para julio con un nuevo capt les mando muchos abrazos y besos que le extrañe tanto a todos bye bye :D!


	10. Capítulo 10 Duda

**_La edad no va hacer Una excusa_**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota del autor o autora En Este Caso: D

La Historia Es Un kakasaku y Hay Que no le gusten si pueden Retirarse y El Que Si bienvenido mar.

Los personajes de Naruto me NO pertenecen Sino un Masashi Kishimoto.

... Narración ...

... -lo que dicen los personajes- ...

... - _Lo Que Piensa los personajes-_ ...

... - **_"lo que dicen los Irne de los personajes"_** \- ...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capítulo 10

Duda

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-es un mensaje de tusnade-sama- dijo kakashi quitando su mano de la de peli rosa, para tomar el pergamino mientras leía para quien era dirigido

- _Haruno Sakura,_ sakura es para ti- dijo entregándole el pergamino a la peli rosa

-hai, "liberar"-

-que sucede sakura-chan-pregunto al ver que la expresión de la peli rosa cambiaba al leer el mensaje

-es una emergencia, me necesitan en el hospital, al parecer un ANBU fue herido en combate, perdona kakashi-sensei pero me tengo que ir-

Y al diciendo eso la peli rosa desapareció en una nube de humo y pétalos de cerezos, dejando a un peli plateado con una duda y las palabras en la boca.

-vas a ir a ver que está pensando no?-dijo un can, que acababa de despertar hace poco, escuchando lo que había pasado.

-...-

-tu peluca la tiraste cerca a tu escritorio en la mañana y en el baño está el maquillaje de sakura-dijo el can soltando un suspiro ya conociendo como era su amo.

-gracias pakkun- y al decir eso dejo al can en el sofá para comenzar a disfrazarse para ir tras sakura, pero que esta vez ella no lo descubriría.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el hospital de Konoha minutos después

En esos momentos se encontraba una peli rosa que acababa de llegar ese poco al hospital, que caminaba por los pasillos en buscas de su maestra mientras pensaba.

- _de que se tratara esto, para que tsunade-sama me llamara de esta forma...-_

 **\\\\\\\Flash Back/**

 _-Haruno Sakura, sakura es para ti-_

 _-hai, "liberar"-_

 _Sakura, eh estado investigando el caso de kakashi y necesito que vengas a buscarme al hospital para saber de tus resultados de tu investigación del caso, de inmediato. Que kakashi no se entere, miéntele si es necesario, ya que no se podría estar seguro si sea correcto o no. Mi informante se encuentra en este momento haya._

 _Tsunade_

 _-que sucede sakura-chan-_

 _-es una emergencia, me necesitan en el hospital, al parecer un ANBU fue herido en combate, perdona kakashi-sensei pero me tengo que ir-_

 **\\\\\\\Fin de Flash Back/**

- _tsunade-sama tendrá sus razones para llamarme así pero, por que ocultarle esto a kakashi. de lo que a mí me consiente sería mejor el que él sepa del estado que se encuentra antes que se le sea más difícil-_

-sakura-san!-dijo una mujer castalla que trabajaba en el hospital que ere civil con voz alegre que reconoció la peli rosa -

-um, Ayane-sempai-

-sakura-san, le eh estado buscando-

-disculpa Ayane-sempai, pero ahora me encuentro algo apurada-

-lose sakura-san, tsunade-sama la esta esperado en el 2do piso en la habitación 142-

-ah de verdad, muchas gracias Ayane-sempai enseguida voy-

-le acompaño sakura-san-

-no es necesario Ayane-sempai, no quiero ser una molestia-

-descuide sakura-san, de todas forma tengo que ir a la habitación 143-

-claro... en ese caso, gracias por hacer compañía Ayane-sempai-

-ummm cuando no sakura-san siendo tan agradecida y amable con los demás-

-jejejeje tú crees-

-pues claro y no soy la única que piensa eso Sakura-san, todos los médicos y enfermeras incluyendo tus paciente piensa eso sakura-san-

Ayane-sempai era una mujer de aproximadamente 24 años muy alegre, ajena de la vida de un ninja, que a pesar de ser mayor que sakura le comenzó a tratar con el termino "san" desde que vio sus habilidades en jutsu médico y ya no como "chan" como lo hacía desde que la conoció.

Muchos de los médicos y enfermeras del hospital le tenían respeto y admiración a la peli rosa por sus conocimientos a tan solo a sus 15 años de edad a lo que la peli rosa creía que era más de lo que ella se merecía.

-bueno sakura-san aquí te dejo yo me tengo que ir a la otra habitación-

-um..., digo hai... gracias Ayane-sempai por acompañarme-

-estas preocupada por algo sakura-san-

-se podría decir que si...-

-no te preocupes ya vas a ver que todo va a estar bien sakura-san-

-eso espero Ayane-sempai, gracias de nuevo por acompañarme-

-no te preocupes... ah y sakura-san lo que me dijiste antes... no eres para nada una molestia sakura-chan, bye-

-bye Ayane-sempai _y gracias-_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-así que eso paso-

-hai hokage-sama-

Toc toc toc

-adelante-

-con su permiso tsunade-sama, perdona la demora- decía una peli rosa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras se inclinaba con respeto hacia su maestra

-no te preocupes sakura estas a tiempo, sakura él es Akiyama maki, él es el informante-

-un gusto verla de nuevo Haruno-san-

-maki-san?!-

-sakura hazme el favor de vendarle la mano derecha, los quiero a los 2 luego en mi oficina para hablar-decía la rubia abriendo la puerta

-hai, tsunade-sama-

-hai, hokage-sama-

Y diciendo eso los 2 la rubia dejo la habitación dejándolos en un incómodo silencio que fue roto por el peli castallo

-es lindo verla de nuevo Haruno-san-

-lo mismo digo maki-san, por favor me permite su mano derecha para vendarla-

-claro-

-ummm...-

-pasa algo Haruno-san-

-ah! No nada... solo esta vez tus quemaduras son de menor grado que la vez pasada y esta vez solo es en tu palma-

-ah sí, es que... esta vez eh estado entrenando-

-cierto me lo habías dicho ayer-

-ah sí ayer... y hablando de ayer... tu novio es un poco celoso no?-

- _NOVIO!-_

 _- **"recuerda lo que paso ayer con kakashi genio el piensa que el nuestro novio"**_ -

-ah n... no sen... sempai solo es un amigo es algo sobre protector-

-ah bueno eso tiene sentido... aunque ayer parecía más que un "amigo" cuando te abrazaba-

-ah! Eto... perdona maki-san, perdón si te llego a incomodar...-

-no te preocupes Haruno-san, usted no creo que pueda llegarme a molestar... nop?-

-jejeje nop, listo ya termine de vendarlo le molesta o le incomoda el vendaje-

-no te preocupes está perfecto aunque creo que no lo necesito-

-para mañana ya no lo necesitaras, pero por hoy si, ordenes de tu doctora-

-claro... nos vamos ahora con la hokage-

-hai-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Minutos más tarde en el hospital de konoha

-disculpe señorita, me podría decir en donde podría encontrar a la doctora Haruno-dijo un joven de cabellera ondulada castallo que en realidad era kakashi, a unas de las enfermeras que se encontraba en el mostrador para recibir pacientes.

-Haruno dice joven, ummm... Ayane sabes dónde podría estar sakura-chan-

-sakura-san? Ella acaba de irse hace unos momentos con un joven apuesto-

-no era su enamorado Ayane, por lo que había escuchado sakura-chan a estado diferente últimamente-

-ah, eso es cierto-

-bueno bien por ella, lo siento joven, la doctora Haruno ahora no se encuentra pero si quieres le puede atender otro médico o le podría sacar una cita con la doctora Haruno-

-no gracias...-y al decir eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

-cof cof cof... hay estos jóvenes ninjas de ahora, para que querrá solo a ver a sakura-chan-

-de seguro será otro interesado en sakura-san después de todo ella es bien linda con todos-

-hay Ayane, mejor volvemos al trabajo que los pacientes no se curan solos-

-hai hai...-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fuera del hospital en unos metros

Aparecía un joven desde una cortina de humo

- _ella dijo que estaría en el hospital atendiendo un ANBU herido pero al llegar no sentí su chakra y las enfermeras dicen que se fue con un chico... debí preguntar cómo era-_

 _- **"si debiste preguntar antes de que tus celos aparecieran"** -_

 _-no estoy celoso, solo me fastidia el hecho de que no sé a dónde se fue sakura-_

 _-" **si claro no tiene nada que ver que nos hayan dicho que nuestra flor se haya ido con un "joven apuesto" como dijo la señorita y que eran "novios" no?"** -_

 _-no tienes idea cuando te odio en muchas ocasiones-_

 _- **"lo haces porque sabes que tengo razón"** -_

 _-de seguro sakura-chan se encuentra en la oficina de tsunade y ese tipo le estaba acompañando porque tsunade se lo encargo-_ y al pensar eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la torre del hokage

Justo en el techo en la parte de arriba de la oficina de la 5ta se encontraba kakashi buscando el chakra de la peli rosa cuando lo detecto junto a la rubia con otro que le parecía ya haber sentido antes cuando se acercó mas a la oficina cerca a la ventana para saber que pasaba escucho la conversación que en ese momento estaban teniendo los tres.

-...acaba de llegar tu pergamino con la información de la misión que te di ayer Akiyama y según lo que dice el objetivo está en la villa de hierba su parada final será la villa de la cascada-

-hai hokage-sama, estarán allí en 3 días tengo ahora una invocación cuidando y vigilando del objetivo-

-por lo que me dijiste en el hospital un enemigo te estuvo siguiendo-

-hai pero ya me encarguen del como usted me lo dijo hokage-sama-

-bien pero eso significa que está siendo observado nuestro objetivo... sakura lograste encontrar una forma de solucionar esto-

-no tsunade-sama no pude encontrar nada-

-ummm era de esperar ser... los quiero un momento fuera de mi oficina para pensar sobre esto-

-hai-

-hai-

- _de que estará hablando tsunade será mejor irme y esperar a sakura en la casa para preguntarle sobre lo que esta pas...-_

Fue cuando kakashi vio como un kunai se incrusto a tan solo unos centímetros cerca de su cara cuando dejo de pensar, cortando nos de los mechones largos que tenía la peluca castalla.

-entra ahora KA-KA-SHI-

- _mierda- - **"mierda"** -_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 10 espero que les haya gustado :3 me ayudarían un montón en saber si les agrado la historia y si todo va muy bien quizás me anime en hacer otra aparte de la **"la edad no va hacer una excusa"** no se eso dependerá de cómo me va en este pero para mí opinión me gustaría hacerlo ( ya saben que siempre digo eso pero bueno de todas forma lo seguirá escribiendo la historia J )

Perdonen la demora no me odien... sorry L

Bueno eto... no se ha que pasado pero no eh podido encontrar la anterior publicación que puse en el grupo de facebook del capt anterior... así que hoy no pobra ver saluditos L

Pero igual le mando muchos besos y abrazos para lo que hayan leído este capítulo y si eres de los que han seguido desde el comienzo te mando uno más grande J

Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mis historias nos estaremos viendo ahora en el próximo mes con un nuevo capt les mando muchos abrazos y besos que le extrañe tanto a todos bye bye :D!


End file.
